The Dragon King
by Tapion
Summary: Pan is trying desperately to get Trunks to notice her, but evil is brewing. It is from the distant future. It is in the form of The Dragon King. He is trying to kill Pan so he won't have to deal with her decedent. This is my first fanfic.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
"Tousan, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back," she said. She popped her head into his office to see him hard at work on his computer. He had papers all over his desk.  
  
"Who are you going out with?" he asked his daughter.  
  
"Just Trunks, Bra, Marron, and Goten," she said smiling back at her Tousan. It was hard for her to believe that when he was 12 he was the strongest person in the universe. He was so nerdy now. He had those big glasses that made him look like a bookworm. Which he was. Almost every time she saw him he was reading or doing some kind of work. She walked down the hall and looked in the hall mirror.  
  
"Everything has to be perfect. I'm going to see Trunks tonight," she said quietly to herself. She adjusted her orange bandanna and looked at her clothes. She thought Trunks would never like me, I'm such a Tomboy. She had to try. He was just so cute. The doorbell rang. She went and opened it up.  
  
"Hi Pan. You ready to go?" said the hunky boy that she had just been thinking about. She looked up at him. His purple hair swayed in the breeze. She looked deep into his sky blue eyes.  
  
Oh Kami, I'm going to faint. She just stood there staring into his eyes. Trunks bent down so he was eye level.  
  
"Hello, Pan?" he said while waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Woo hoo! Go Trunks! Kiss her!" came a yell from the street. This snapped Pan out of her trance and she blushed and lowered her head. Trunks turned around and Pan grew redder as she was looking straight at his butt. She looked up quickly and around Trunks to see who had yelled the comment. It was Goten. Marron now had her hands around his neck.  
  
"You need to stay out of people's private lives," she said while choking him. He blonde pigtails swayed back and forth as she shook him. Bra pushed both of them down the streets with a sweat drop hanging from her head. She winked at Pan after Trunks had turned back around.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked again.  
  
"Ummmm, yeah," she said cheerfully. She walked out of her house and closed the door behind her. She walked with Trunks down the walkway to the sidewalk. She looked at him. He had his trademark outfit on with his dark blue Capsule Corps jacket. She looked down at her clothes. She had on a T- shirt and jeans. She frowned. I knew I should have gotten a little more dressed up.  
  
"You look nice tonight Pan-chan," said Trunks. Pan looked up at him and blushed.  
  
"Do you really think so?" she asked. She was so happy. Trunks said I looked nice! "I mean cause I didn't really get dressed up or anything."  
  
"Yeah you do," he said. They finally caught up to the others. Goten was walking in between Marron and Bra.  
  
"You look nice tonight Marron-chan and Bra-chan," Goten said obviously mocking Trunks.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Marron said.  
  
"I mean cause I didn't really get dressed up or anything," said Bra. All three of them burst out into laughter.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny," Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"You guys are so mean!" Pan said, clenching her fists. Why is Marron making fun of me? She knows I like Trunks.  
  
"Okay, okay. We'll stop. Right guys?" Bra said.  
  
"Right Bra-chan," Goten said. They all burst out into laughter again. "Okay, I've had my fun for the night." Goten wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so much.  
  
"Come on guys we're going to be late for the movie," Marron said. They all ran off towards the movie theater.  
  
They all got there a few minutes before the movie started. "Tell me again why we had to come see this movie?" Bra wined.  
  
"Because it is a cult classic," Goten explained. Pan looked up at the poster for the movie while Trunks bought the tickets. AKIRA never heard of it, but if I'm in a dark theater with Trunks it doesn't really matter.  
  
Coming back with the tickets Trunks said, "Okay lets go." He handed out the tickets and they all went inside.  
  
"I'm going to the snack bar," said Goten walking away from them all, and heading towards the snack bar. Marron grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not going over there; you'll never get to the movie. Plus, they wouldn't have enough for everybody behind you," she said, pulling him into the theater.  
  
"Shall we go ladies?" Trunks said looking at Pan and Bra. He held his arms out so they could take them.  
  
"Okay," said Bra, "but I'll pass on the arm." She walked into the theater.  
  
"Pan?" Trunks asked turning to her. She blushed and took his arm.  
  
"Okay, Trunks." They walked into the theater with Pan holding tightly onto Trunks' arm. Pan looked around for her friends. She saw Marron sitting next to Goten making sure he didn't make a break for the snack bar. Bra was sitting in the middle of a rapidly growing group of guys. She knew Bra was loving every minute of it. "Let's sit here Trunks," Pan said pointing to a row.  
  
"On one condition," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You let go of my arm, you're cutting off the circulation." Pan looked down to see that Trunks' hand was turning purple. She let go quickly.  
  
"Sorry." The two sat down and watched the movie.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan walked out of his house. He looked up at the sky. It's been so long since I stopped to admire nature's beauty. Wow, there are so many stars out. "Gohan? What are you doing?" He turned to see his wife, Videl, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he said and walked over to her. He kissed her on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked a little dumbfounded.  
  
"Just to let you know I love you," he said. He wrapped his arm around her neck and they walked back inside.  
  
* * *  
  
The rushing water was calming. This was his favorite spot to meditate. He opened his eyes. Piccolo could never understand why he felt the need to meditate so much. He just did. "I feel something is going to happen soon and the Earth may not be ready for it," he said to himself. He floated next to the waterfall. "Well, then maybe I should train." He floated there and started to glow. He split into two forms. "Okay, lets go," one of the Piccolos said and they started their training for the soon to be unleashed force.  
  
* * *  
  
Kick, punch, jump, and block. He trained and trained. Vegeta fought the gravity and unseen forces. I will become stronger than Kakarot. I will, I will. He continually trained trying to out do Goku. At certain points he knew he was stronger, but somehow Goku always came out on top. He was working out at 500 times Earth's normal gravity. "Vegeta! Time to eat!!" came a voice over the intercom. He stopped. He turned off the gravity machine. He waited a few minutes for himself to readjust to the normal gravity. He opened the door to see his mate standing there.  
  
"Damnit, what do you want, woman?" he asked in his usual cold tone.  
  
"I want you to stop training so much and spend some time with your family," she said.  
  
"If you want me to spend time with you people then come train with me. I'm not going to let that damn Kakarot get stronger than me just because you want me to spend some time with you and your little brats," he said and threw his towel at her and walked into the kitchen to eat.  
  
"I don't even know why I put up with him sometimes," Bulma said to no one particular. She walked into the kitchen to join him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Goku honey, it's time to eat," Chi-chi said to her husband who was lying on the couch.  
  
"Woo hoo, food!" Goku said as he ran into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and began to stuff his face. "Wow Chi-chi, this is really good."  
  
"Thank you," Chi-chi said while smiling at her husband. She turned to the window and looked out at it. She saw a shooting star. I wish that Goku will never leave home again. She smiled at her acting like a little kid and started washing dishes.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks, Pan, Bra, Marron, and Goten all walked out of the theater. "Wow, that movie was exciting," Bra said sarcastically. They walked down the street. Pan shivered.  
  
"Are you cold, Pan?" Trunks asked looking at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, just a little," she answered.  
  
"Here take my jacket," he said wrapping his Capsule Corps jacket around her shoulders.  
  
"Wow, thanks Trunks," she said blushing a little. Marron looked at the two from behind where she walked with Goten and Bra. Why does she get his jacket? He should be giving it to me. She was mad.  
  
A group of guys came up behind the group of teenagers. They pushed Goten out from between Marron and Bra. One guy went up between the two and wrapped his arms around their necks and one came up on each side and wrapped their arms around the girls' waists. Two others came up and pushed Trunks over next to Goten and wrapped their arms around Pan. "Hey baby, you wanna come back to my place and have a little fun?" said the one on the outside of Bra. He tried to pull her skirt up, but she quickly pushed it back down.  
  
"No, sorry not interested," Bra said. By now Trunks had gotten back up and was standing in front of one of the guys holding on to Pan.  
  
"Why don't you guys leave the ladies alone?" he said.  
  
"And who are you? Their daddy?" laughed the guy on Pan's left. He took his arm off of Pan and took a swing at Trunks. Trunks ducked and tripped the guy and he fell into a bush. He got back up with leaves sticking out of his hair and clothes. "Oh, so you're a tuff guy are you?" he said and took another swing at him. Trunks ducked again, but didn't trip him. Trunks stood back up and the guy came back with a back fist. Trunks put his arm up and blocked it easily. He grabbed the guy's arm and put him in a hammerlock with the guy's arm behind his own back. Trunks softly started to pull up on it. The guy screamed out in pain.  
  
"Now, are you going to leave the ladies alone?" Trunks asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" the guy screamed. Trunks pushed him forward back to his friends who had let go of the girls as their leader fought Trunks. They helped him stand up. "Get him!" the leader yelled to his lackeys. The other four guys ran at Trunks. He simply jumped over all of them and their leader. They turned around and ran back at Trunks. One got ready for a running punch and Trunks grabbed the leader and put him in front of himself and the leader's friend hit him. The leader fell to the ground. Another guy took a wild swing at Trunks and he ducked, causing the guy to keep going and take out another of the four remaining guys. The last three all ran at Trunks. Two guys took punches at Trunks and he blocked both of them with both of his arms. The third guy punched Trunks in the stomach while he held the other two guys' arms at bay.  
  
He grabbed his hand, "Shit! What are you made out of?" said the guy before he got kicked. He went flying into the bush that the leader had originally fell into. The remaining two guys watched their friend fly through the air. They quickly decided against attacking Trunks again. They helped their fallen friends up and quickly made a run for it.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan yelled and ran over to him. She quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."  
  
"It's no problem. No lady should be treated like that," he said, smiling. Pan let go and smiled at him. They continued down the street.  
  
* * *  
  
The five guys were running for their life. They never thought that anybody could be that strong. They got around the corner and to an alley where they all stopped to rest. "Well what are we gonna do?" said the guy who had gotten kicked into the bush.  
  
"Yeah, Master is not going to like this," said another one.  
  
"Well, we better go back and tell him the bad news," said the leader. They all started to glow. They turned into demons. Then they disappeared.  
  
They soon reappeared in a different time. They were far into the future from when the second generation of Z fighters lived. They looked around astonished at how much the past was different from the future. They walked from where they had landed to their master's lair. They got there and the other demons working let them in. They were taken directly to their master.  
  
"So where is the girl?" the master asked in a booming voice. He resembled a dragon. He had the head, scales and tail of a dragon, but he had the body of a human. He got up from his thrown and walked to a window and looked out at what was left of Earth.  
  
"Ummmmm…sir. We didn't get her," said the leader of the demons.  
  
"What?" said the demon's master. His eyes glowed an evil red.  
  
"Well, she was with this boy…and…AHHHHHHH!!!" said the leader as he burst into flames.  
  
"Trunks…" said the dragon. "When I wished to be fused with the Eternal Dragon, he was the first one I faced. He had shown up where I made the wish. Then, I hunted down all his friends, except his wife. I couldn't find her. She gave birth to a little runt that I killed, but I could never get to any of the girls until after they gave birth. I was too arrogant. But now, I will just go back in time and take care of the root of the problem. I will take out the first mother, Pan." He burst out into maniacal laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this evil dragon king from the future? What will he do about Pan? Will Pan and Trunks ever get together? Well, I think we know that answer. What about Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo, why didn't they help when the evil dragon king attacked after making his wish? Find out in the next chapter of The Dragon King. 


	2. Z Teens in Love

Chapter 2: Z Teens in Love  
  
The teens walked down a street a few blocks away from the one they had been attacked on. The girls were a little shaken up, but the guys were doing their best to calm them down. "Pan, I know you could have easily taken him, but did you really want to humiliate him?" Trunks said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, consoling her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, blushing. Goten was trying to console both Bra and Marron.  
  
"Girls, you're the strongest chicks in the world. You could have easily kicked their asses," he said smiling. They all started laughing, even Pan and Trunks.  
  
"It's getting late I think we should be going home," Marron said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Bra said.  
  
"Goten how bout you walk Marron and Bra home, and I'll walk Pan home," Trunks said looking at Goten.  
  
"But wouldn't it be easier for you to take Bra…" Trunks gave Goten a cold look and he shut up. "Okay." Everyone said his or her good-byes and Trunks and Pan went towards Pan's house and Goten, Bra, and Marron headed towards Marron's house.  
  
"Trunks you really don't have to walk me home," Pan said looking at her handsome friend.  
  
"But I want to," he replied smiling. He wrapped his arm around her and she just melted in his hold. Oh my Kami! Oh my Kami! They continued to walk towards her house.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo was deep into battle with…himself. They were moving so fast, they were blurs to normal human vision. Block, punch, kick, dodge. They were evenly matched. One flew high into the sky and put his index and middle fingers to his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled. The other Piccolo ran for cover, but the one performing the Special Beam Cannon was eyeing him carefully. "FIRE!" he yelled with one last boost of ki and sent the attack screaming for his opponent. There was a great explosion where the other Piccolo had once been. The one that performed the move flew down to search for his counterpart. Once the dust cleared the other Piccolo was no where to be found.  
  
A yell came from behind the remaining Piccolo and he was hit in the back with a ki blast. He flew through the air and ran into a plateau. "You need to remember to watch your back," said the Piccolo who used the blast.  
  
"Haha, I know," said the other one cleaning rock off him as he came out of the remains of the plateau. The flew at each other and continued their training.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good night 18," Bra and Goten said to their friend's mother as they left her house.  
  
"Good night Bra. Good night Goten," said Android 18, Marron's mother. Marron had got home and head straight to bed without saying good night to her friends. They walked down the walk back to the sidewalk. Goten looked at Bra.  
  
"What is there something on my face?" Bra asked pulling a compact out of her purse and staring at her face in it.  
  
"No, no. I just never noticed how beautiful you are. I mean, I always saw you as Trunks' little sister," he said blushing a little. "But now I see you've grown into a very hott woman."  
  
"Wow what a sweet thing to say," Bra said blushing and kissed him on the cheek. They continued walking in silence until they came to the Briefs' house. "Well, good night Goten," Bra said, not knowing what exactly to say.  
  
"Ummmm…Bra?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner sometime? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to," Goten said and then started babbling. "I mean I'm sure you have a busy schedule and all…and I'm not really the type of guy you would want to go out with." Bra stopped him with a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Goten, I would love to."  
  
"Really!? Okay I'll see you later," he said stumbling down the walk." Ummmm…good night Bra." Then, he tripped over the trash cans at the end of the walkway. Bra giggled and shut the door. She leaned up against the door and let out a sigh. He is so damn cute. Bra stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"Bra honey? Where's your brother?" Bulma asked coming into the room and seeing Bra leaning up against the door.  
  
Seeming to be snapped out of a daydream Bra looked up and said, "He walked Pan home." She ran upstairs to her room and jumped on her bed.  
  
"He walked Pan home? Looks like Trunks has a crush," Bulma said to herself and walked back to the science wing of the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks and Pan walked up to Pan's house. "Well, we're here," Trunks said a little nervous.  
  
"Yeah, we're here." They stood on the sidewalk in front of her house for a little while. Neither one knew what to say. Come on Pan do something! Pan screamed at herself. She didn't know what to do. About that time, Trunks leaned down and slowly and passionately planted a kiss right on her lips. The stayed there for about ten minutes until Trunks slowly broke the kiss.  
  
"Well…ummmm…yeah," Trunks stammered. Pan just stood there with a dazed look on her face. "Pan are you okay?"  
  
"Wow Trunks that was amazing. You don't know how long I've been dreaming of doing that." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've been so in love with you for so long I thought I was going to go crazy." Trunks was speechless.  
  
"Pan, it's only been for the last month, but I've really started to notice you. You're so beautiful. I just couldn't see us together. But now, I only want to be with you. I hope you feel the same way."  
  
"I do!" she exclaimed. They smiled at each other and kissed again. They soon parted and Trunks headed home.  
  
Pan walked inside and up to her room, shutting her door behind her. She lied down on her bed. She then noticed what was still around her shoulders…Trunks' Capsule Corps jacket. She took it off and wrapped her arms around it and took in the smell of it. It smelled just like him. I love you, Trunks. She slowly fell asleep and was dreaming of her beloved.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten stumbled into his house with a spaced out look on his face. I'm in love with Bra Vegeta Briefs. He stumbled upstairs and to his room he sat on his bed and fell back onto his pillows. Bra Vegeta Briefs. He quickly sat up, "Oh shit, Vegeta!"  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks had just come up the stairs and was walking by his sister's room. "Trunks! Come here. I have to tell you something," she said when she saw her brother. "Guess what." She didn't give him anytime to guess. "I've got a date."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Goten!" Trunks face faulted.  
  
"Goten!? You have a date with Goten?" Trunks asked astonished.  
  
"Yeah, what do you think I should wear?" she asked looking through her closet.  
  
"I don't know. Ask Marron…or Pan." Trunks smiled as he mentioned her name.  
  
"It looks like big brother's got himself a girlfriend," she said and smiled.  
  
"Guess I do," he said and walked down to his room. He changed and went to bed dreaming of Pan.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo was working hard. He knew that all of the other fighters were in bed. "Where'd you go?" He flew around looking for the other him.  
  
"Right here!" he yelled and jumped out from behind a rock formation. He let his eye lasers fly at the Piccolo who had been searching. They hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Okay that's enough for today!" he yelled. His partner landed next to him and fused back together. Piccolo stood back up. He flew off back to his waterfall. He had alot to think about. Who was this new menace that he felt? And would he be ready?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Indeed, will Piccolo be ready? Will any of the Z fighters be ready? Will the Z teenagers get over each other to defend themselves? What will be the Dragon King's first move. Find out in the next chapter of The Dragon King. 


	3. The New Guy

Chapter 3: The New Guy  
  
Pan woke up with the light from the new rising sun shining through her window and onto her. She sat up and Trunks' jacket fell into her lap. She looked down at it and smiled. He's all mine now. She carefully laid the jacket onto the bed next to her and stood up. She stretched and looked at the clock. It was 7:30. She looked in her closet for something to wear. I need something Trunks will like. She looked and all she came up with was her favorite outfit…overalls and a T-shirt. She set them on the bed next to Trunks' jacket and went down the hall to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. She took of her PJ's and her underwear. She turned the shower on and stepped into it. She leaned back against the wall of the shower letting the warm water cover her body. She was thinking of the night before. She brought her fingers up to her lips. I finally got my wish and he kissed me. She smiled the biggest smile she has ever smiled. She wet her hair and picked up the shampoo. She put it in her hair, lathered, rinsed, and repeated, she wanted her hair to look perfect for Trunks.  
  
She got out of the shower after washing her body off. She dried off and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair. She looked at the mirror over the sink. It had fogged up from all the steam in the bathroom. She put her finger up to it and wrote as she said the words, "Pan loves Trunks." She smiled at her handy work and left the bathroom and went down the hall, back to her room. She got back in her room and noticed that there was an envelope with her name on her dresser. She opened it and read:  
  
You are cordially invited to a  
  
Pool Party at the Briefs' house  
  
on the Sunday of this week  
  
at 12:00.  
  
Please bring your swimsuit and a  
  
towel.  
  
Everyone will be there.  
  
Please Come  
  
The Briefs  
  
She smiled. Today was Sunday. Oh shit! I need a new swimsuit. She panicked. Then she realized it was 8 o'clock. "I have 4 hours to buy one. I'll call Bra and Marron and we can all go shopping for new swimsuits," she said. She closed her door and went to her dressed and looked in her mirror. She smiled and got some underwear out. She took her towel off and put her bra and panties on. She slid her shirt on and then put her overalls on and buckled them. She went back to her mirror and brushed out her hair. She put it up so it would fit in her bandanna and then she put her bandanna on. She walked back over to her bed and smiled, she had been doing alot of that lately. She picked up the final piece of her outfit, Trunks' jacket. She slid it on and looked in her mirror again.  
  
"Well, it really doesn't go with the orange, but I don't really give a damn," she said to herself and then opened her door and walked down to the phone to call Bra.  
  
"Hey honey, where did you get that jacket?" Videl asked when she walked into the kitchen. "It looks like the one Trunks always wears." Pan smiled.  
  
"I got it from my man," she said then giggled.  
  
"Your man!?" Videl asked running over to her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, my man," Pan said with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Who? When?" Videl asked, excited.  
  
"Who: Trunks, when: last night," Pan said reaching for the phone. Videl's jaw dropped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call Bra." She picked up the phone and dialed her friend's number.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks came out of the gravity room. He had been training since 4 o'clock that morning. He had a towel around his neck. He looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was. He knew he trained so he would look good at the pool party. Pan was going to be there, he had to look good. He walked into the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and got a drink. He pulled out a thing of lemonade and he grabbed a glass. He poured it and took a sip. The phone rang. He ran over and got it. "Hello, Briefs' residence. Trunks speaking."  
  
Pan's voice came over the phone, "Oh, hi Trunks."  
  
Trunks smiled and said, "Hi Pan. Are you and your parents coming to the pool party?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Trunks, can I talk to Bra?" she asked.  
  
"Bra?" Trunks sounded disappointed. "If I can find her. Just a minute please."  
  
"Okay." Pan said. Trunks set the phone down and went upstairs.  
  
"Bra!" he yelled looking for his sister.  
  
"I'm in here," came her voice from her room. Trunks walked into her room to see her laying on her bed.  
  
"Pan's on the phone for you."  
  
"For me? Okay." She got up and ran downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bra. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping. I need a new swimsuit."  
  
"Do you really need a new swimsuit or do you just want to look sexy for Trunks?" Bra asked.  
  
Pan blushed on her side of the line, "Ummm…both." They both giggled.  
  
"Okay, I'll go. I need a sexy suit too."  
  
"Any particular reason?" Pan inquired.  
  
"Goten," she replied simply.  
  
"Goten? As in my uncle?" Pan was astonished.  
  
"Yeah," Bra said. "Are you going to see if Marron wants to go?"  
  
"Yeah I figured we would. You can call her."  
  
"Okay, why don't you come on over?"  
  
"Okay, see you in a few," Pan said and hung up. Bra hung up the phone and proceeded to call Marron.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten woke up slowly. He looked at his clock. 8:15, late for him. He got up slowly and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He walked downstairs to see his mom working busily away in the kitchen. He saw his dad pigging out on his breakfast. "Good morning Goten," Goku said with his mouth full.  
  
"Morning dad." Goten said and sat down at the table in front of his pancakes. "Wow mom this looks good."  
  
"Well you better hurry up and eat it before you father does," Chi-chi said. "Oh by the way, we're going to pool party at the Briefs' today so don't run off after breakfast." Goten stopped eating for a minute and smiled then went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
He ate his pancakes quickly and ran back upstairs. He grabbed some boxers and some clothes and went and took his shower. He got dressed and ran back downstairs.  
  
"Mom, when's the party?" he asked Chi-chi when he got down into the kitchen.  
  
"Noon."  
  
"I'm going to go into town really quick and get something. I'll be back before we leave," he told her.  
  
"Okay, if we're not here when you get back, go ahead to Bulma's."  
  
"Okay," he said. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and went outside and flew into town.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo flew up to Kami's Lookout. He landed on the white tiled floor. Mr. Popo was watering the flowers. "Piccolo, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Popo. And you?" Piccolo said smiling.  
  
"Oh we've been better. Dende's been sensing a rising evil coming, but he can't tell where from." He sat down the watering pot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "Bulma brought this by for all of us." Piccolo opened it and read it.  
  
"A pool party? I've never been invited to a party." Piccolo gave Mr. Popo the letter back. "I don't have time for that."  
  
"Please Piccolo come with us," came a young voice from behind him. Piccolo turned around to see Dende with his cane that was way bigger than him. "You need to lighten up a little and this could help. Plus, Gohan will be there." Piccolo hadn't see Gohan In a long time.  
  
"Fine I'll go" Piccolo finally gave in. "When is it?"  
  
"12 o'clock," Mr. Popo answered.  
  
"Tell me when it's time to leave," Piccolo said walking to the edge of Kami's Lookout and sat down.  
  
* * *  
  
Pan arrived at the Briefs' house. She rang the doorbell. Bulma answered. "Hello Pan, are you hear to see Bra?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Pan replied.  
  
"Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old."  
  
"Okay." Bulma let Pan out and she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Is that Trunks' jacket?" Bulma asked noticing the jacket Pan was wearing.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"How did you get it?" Bulma asked inquisitively.  
  
"He gave it to me."  
  
"Oh, I'll leave you alone now and go get Bra." Bulma left. Trunks came downstairs.  
  
"Hi Pan," he said when he got to the bottom of the stairs. He walked over to her. She stood up.  
  
"Hi Trunks." He kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips softly. "I'm going shopping with Bra and Marron."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Bra walked into the room.  
  
"You ready to go Pan?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess, what about Marron?"  
  
"She's going to meet us there. She had to clean her room. Come on let's go." She grabbed Pan's arm and pulled her away from Trunks. Before Bra could get her away, Pan gave Trunks one last kiss.  
  
"Bye Trunks," Pan said waving.  
  
"Bye," he said smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Marron got to the mall. She was suppose to meet Bra and Pan out front. She sat down on one the park benches. She looked around to make sure she hadn't missed them. She saw a group of kids about her age and an older woman smoking, but didn't see either of her friends. She sat there. One of the boys from the group came over to her. "You look kinda lonely. Can I join you?" he asked. She looked up at him. He had blue hair and red eyes. Wow, his eyes are gorgeous. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said scooting over to give him room.  
  
"Hi, my name's Drake," he said extending his hand to shake hers. She looked down at it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marron," she said shaking his hand. He brought her hand up and kissed it.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." He smiled. She blushed. Oh my Kami he is so cute. "So what is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"  
  
She blushed even redder. "Well, I'm waiting for my friends to show up. Would you care to join us when they get here?"  
  
"Ummm…what are you shopping for?" he asked looking a little nervous.  
  
"Swimsuits."  
  
"Oh I'd love to," he said smiling. They both broke out into laughter. "Marron, I know we just met and all, but I was wondering if you would like to do something together later this week."  
  
"Sure, on one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You come with me to my friends' pool party later today."  
  
"Ummm…I don't know if I should intrude. I mean, I just met you and I don't know any of your friends," he said.  
  
"Well, you'll meet two of them today. And if I like you, which I do, then they will too. And if you like to eat and have fun then you'll fit in perfectly," she said thinking of everyone.  
  
"Well if you insist. I could never turn down a pretty face," he said smiling. The two sat there for a little while waiting for Bra and Pan. After a good amount of time Drake started to slide his hand closer to Marron's. Marron noticed it and took his hand in hers. They both blushed. They moved a little closer to each other and held hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this new guy? Will everyone get along with him? What will become of him if no one likes him? What's up with his hair and eyes? Will Pan get a swimsuit? What did Goten go get? Do you want me to shut up now? Find out all the answers to these questions (except the last one) in the next edition of The Dragon King. 


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations  
  
Pan and Bra finally made it to the mall. After Bra's driving, Pan didn't think she would. They had almost hit a semi-truck. They managed to find a parking spot fairly close to the entrance and got out. They walked up to the entrance looking for Marron. They saw her sitting on a bench with a guy, and she was holding his hand! "Marron!" Bra yelled. The two girls walked over to Marron and her guy friend.  
  
"Hey girls what's up?" Marron asked when they got to her.  
  
"We should ask you the same thing," Bra said eyeing the boy. "Who's this?"  
  
"Bra, Pan, this is Drake," she said pointing to him. "Drake this is Bra and Pan." She pointed to each one respectively.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Bra said shaking his hand.  
  
"Likewise," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Pan said shaking his hand too.  
  
"Same to you," he said. Pan noticed that his hands were ice cold. She looked at him. He was about 6 feet tall, with red eyes and blue hair stuck up like Goku's when he goes Super Saiyan, only way shorter. He wore a pair of baggy jean shorts and a red button down T-shirt hanging open, with a black tank top under it. She had to admit he was cute, but no where as cute as Trunks.  
  
"If you all don't mind he's going to go with us shopping," Marron said smiling.  
  
"I don't care. Do you Pan?" Bra said.  
  
"No, I don't," Pan answered. Pan readjusted Trunks' jacket because it was falling off her shoulders.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Marron asked eyeing her jacket.  
  
"Trunks gave it to me. Do you think it looks good on me?" Pan asked spinning around showing off the jacket.  
  
"I guess," Marron said. She was still holding Drake's hand.  
  
"Come on lets go shopping," Bra said dragging the other 3 into the mall.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten landed outside of his house. He had a bag in his hand. He opened the door and walked inside. "Mom! I'm home!" he yelled. No answer came back to him. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He saw a note on the table. He walked over and picked it up. It read:  
  
Goten,  
  
Me and your father went to Bulma's house  
  
early to see if she needed any help getting  
  
ready for the party. Come to her house whenever  
  
you are ready. Trunks should be there.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Goten smiled. He ran outside and flew off into the air. Maybe Bra will be there too. He smiled even bigger. He still held the bag in his hand. I hope she likes it. He flew off towards the Briefs' house.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma was setting up food for the party. She was hoping that Bra would be here to help her out, but she went to the mall with her friends. So, Bulma enlisted Trunks' help. They were busy setting up tables and food. An air car pulled up. Bulma saw Goku driving. The car stopped and both Goku and Chi-chi got out. "Hi Bulma!" Goku said with his nonchalant smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Goku. Hi Chi-chi," Bulma said waving back.  
  
"I thought you might need some help setting up so we decided to come early," Chi-chi said bringing a pot of potato salad up and setting it on one of the tables. Goku walked up behind her with a huge cooler on his shoulder.  
  
"Wow, is that a new cooler?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes it is Trunks. It's a Koola," Chi-chi told him. They all laughed when they realized exactly what the name was.  
  
"Chi-chi, the party doesn't start for another 3 hours why don't you go put the potato salad in the frig," Bulma said.  
  
"Okay," Chi-chi said and they both walked into the house. Goku looked at Trunks.  
  
"Do you have a freezer made by a company called Freiza?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No I don't think so," Goku asked obviously not getting the joke. Trunks face faulted. He laughed and went back to setting things up. "So where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Where else? In the gravity room," Trunks answered pointing to the gravity room.  
  
"I'll go see what he's doing," Goku said and left Trunks to finish setting up food. He walked across the backyard to where the big Capsule gravity room was. He looked at the monitors. He saw Vegeta doing push-ups. He went to the intercom. "Hi Vegeta!" he yelled into the mike. Vegeta fell flat on his face.  
  
"Owww," he rubbed his face. "Kakarot? What are you doing? Here to spy on my training so you know what you're up against?"  
  
"Ummm…no I'm here for the pool party," Goku answered scratching the back of his head. Vegeta turned off the gravity. He opened the doors and saw Goku standing by the intercom.  
  
"Why did you have to come bother me?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Cause everyone else was busy," Goku said in a normal tone. He couldn't understand why Vegeta was always in a bad mood.  
  
"Leave me alone Kakarot," Vegeta said and walked inside. One of these days Kakarot I will be more powerful than you. Hell, I'll be more powerful than that damn dragon, Shenron. He went to his room to take a shower.  
  
Goku walked back over to the pool. He sat down in a lounge chair. Then he sat up when he felt his son's power. "Goten's here!" he yelled at Trunks.  
  
"I know I can sense him," Trunks said. A few minutes later Goten landed at the Briefs' house.  
  
"Hiya guys," he said smiling.  
  
"Hi Goten," Trunks said. He walked over to his friend and tried to grab the bag, but Goten pulled it away. "Oh, come on Goten. What's in the bag?"  
  
"None of your business," Goten said smirking. "It's for someone special."  
  
"Oh, like my…" Goten covered Trunks' mouth before he could say sister. Goten glared at Trunks. Trunks shut up.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Goten asked after uncovering Trunks' mouth.  
  
"Shopping, they should be back soon," he answered.  
  
"I hope so," Goten said looking down at his bag.  
  
* * *  
  
The girls had finished their shopping. They had each managed to find a swimsuit they liked. They even talked Drake into buying some new swimming trunks. They all walked out to Bra's car. "So, Drake, are you coming to the pool party at my house?" Bra asked.  
  
Drake looked at Marron, smiled and said, "I guess I am." Marron smiled back at him. "Are you going home with them Marron?" he asked her.  
  
"Unless you want to drive me home," she answered.  
  
"I would love to," he said.  
  
"I'll see you guys later at Bra's okay?" Marron said turning to her friends.  
  
"Okay," the two said in unison. They got into Bra's car and they drove off. Marron walked over to her new boyfriend. She took his hand.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, after I do something," she said.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. In a few seconds his question was answered when Marron pushed her lips to his. He was astonished. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being such a sweetheart," she said and smiled. The two walked off towards Drake's car.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on honey, it's time to go," Videl said to her husband who was still at his desk.  
  
"Hold on, let me finish these papers," Gohan said not raising his head. Videl walked over to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair.  
  
"We're going now, whether you like it or not," she said with a stern voice. Gohan turned and looked at her.  
  
"Okay, fine. Let's go," he said finally giving in. The couple got up and left.  
  
* * *  
  
A car flew by. Another one went by. Then another. "Bra, I can't believe you forgot to fill up your tank."  
  
"I couldn't help it. Gas is expensive." Bra leaned against her car. A car pulled up and stopped. Four guys got out. "Oh shit."  
  
"Hello ladies, do you all need a ride?" asked one of the guys. They were four of the five guys from the night before. "I'm sure you can sit on someone's lap." He smiled evilly.  
  
"You stay the hell away from us, you assholes," Pan said. They guys kept advancing.  
  
"Your boyfriend's not here to protect you this time, girlie," said another one of them. They finally got up to Pan and Bra. They pushed the girls up against the car. One of the guys unbuttoned the first button on Bra's top. Another undid the snap on Pan's overalls. The girls had had enough. Bra pulled her arm back and punched the guy unbuttoning her shirt right in the nose.  
  
"Ahhh…shit, you little bitch!" he yelled. Pan kneed the guy trying to take her overalls off right in the groin. He fell to the ground. The two remaining guys went to grab the girls. They did a backflip over the car. The two guys ran around after them. One went for a kick at Bra's head. She ducked and the guy spun around and landed with his back to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and did a German suplex, putting the guy right on his head and knocking him out. The other guy punched at Pan. She blocked it and punched him in the stomach. She spun and elbowed him in the stomach. Then she kicked straight up into his face laying him out. They grabbed their bags out of Bra's car, locked it and flew off towards Bra's house. The guys finally regrouped and climbed back into their car and drove off.  
  
* * *  
  
The guys found a place to pull over where there were no cars. "Well, this is just great," said the driver.  
  
"Master is going to be angry," said the one in the passenger seat.  
  
"Who's going to tell him?" said the driver.  
  
"None of you are," came a voice from the window. They all turned to see a girl standing there. She had purple hair hanging out of a tattered orange bandanna. She was powering up a ki blast in her hand. "Cause all of you are going to be dead." She released the ki blast and the car exploded. She turned and walked away from the burning debris. "This is my only chance to warn them. If I can't then the future is doomed," the girl said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this mysterious girl? Where does she come from? What vital information does she have? Who else is going to show up in this fanfiction? Find out the answers to these questions in the next issue of The Dragon King. 


	5. The Pool Party

Chapter 5: The Pool Party  
  
They were riding down the street in the very nice air car that was his. It was black. Marron didn't care too much for the color black, but she could learn to like it. They sped along. Every once and a while Marron would give him a direction to go. "So the house we're going to is where that girl with the green hair lives?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and her name is Bra. The other one's name was Pan," she informed him. They continued along. She looked at the clock. It was 11:30. They were going to be early. She didn't mind; she would have to introduce Drake to everybody anyway. I hope they like him. She looked over at him and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta had just gotten out of the shower. He felt a sudden jump of energy, but then it dissipated. He looked at his bed. His mate had set out some clothes to put on. He picked up the shorts and slid them on. Damn humans, they have clothes for everything. What did they call these? Swimming trunks? He tied them tight. He went to his closet and pulled out his pink shirt that said "Bad Man" on it. He wouldn't admit to it, but this was one of his favorite shirts. He put it on and just let it hang open. He went and looked in his mirror. He smirked at himself. One day I will become more powerful than that low class Saiyan, Kakarot. He walked out his room and downstairs to the kitchen. He saw his mate sitting at the table with Chi- chi. He walked right by them and out into the yard without saying a word. He walked out to where Goku was lounging. "Kakarot, did you feel that power?"  
  
"Yeah, I did Vegeta," Goku answered. "I wonder who's that was. I didn't recognize it."  
  
"It was probably some pitiful human just learning to use ki attacks. It wasn't that powerful."  
  
"Yeah, but it could have also been far away, or a weak attack," Trunks said coming up behind his father.  
  
"It didn't seem evil," Goten said.  
  
"But you never know, Goten," Goku told his son. "Well, it's gone. So, I guess we can just relax till it shows up again. About that time 3 cars pulled up. Gohan and Videl got out of one, Krillin and 18 out of another, and the Ox-King out of the final one.  
  
"Hello everyone!" Ox-King said waving to everyone.  
  
Chi-chi and Bulma came out of the house. "Dad!" She ran over to her dad and gave him a big hug. Then she saw Gohan. "Gohan!!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug too.  
  
"Hi Mom," Gohan said.  
  
After awhile, Tien and Lunch arrived with Chao-su. Then Yamcha and Puar came. Master Roshi and Oolong showed up a little later. Mr. Popo, Dende, and Piccolo showed up later. Everyone except Vegeta was glad to see Dende. He was always up on Kami's Lookout. Then out of no where King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles appeared.  
  
"King Kai, what are you doing here?" Yamcha asked dumfounded by his master's arrival.  
  
"Well, Goku teleported up to my place and brought me a invitation to this party. So I just had to come," said the comedian. Everyone said his or her hellos. Then, Drake and Marron pulled up. They both got out of the car. Marron had to drag Drake by the hand over to the group. He took him over to 18 and Krillin.  
  
"Mom, Dad this is Drake. I met him at the mall today," she said. Drake shook hands with 18 and Krillin. Then Marron took him around to everybody, except Vegeta and Piccolo, and introduced him. Then, Ubuu arrived.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Bulma," he said.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem Ubuu. I know you probably were doing something," she said smiling.  
  
"Marron," Gohan said getting the girl's attention, "where's Pan?"  
  
"You mean she's not here yet? They left before us. They should be here," Marron exclaimed. As if on cue, Bra and Pan landed in the yard. Trunks and Goten were the first to run over to great their girlfriends.  
  
"Are you two alright?" both of them asked. That's when Goten looked down and noticed that Bra was about to fall out of her shirt. His face turned bright red, his nose started to bleed, and he turned around. Bra looked down and gasped. She buttoned up her shirt. Pan did the same with her overalls.  
  
"What happened?" Trunks asked as Goten turned back around.  
  
"You remember those guys from last night?" Bra asked. Trunks and Goten nodded. "Well my car ran out of gas…don't ask…and they happened to pull off the road and tried to help us," she added sarcastically.  
  
"They were short one guy though," Pan added.  
  
"Really? Well, let's not worry about it. Bra, I'm sure we can go get your car after the party. Until then, let's have fun!" Goten said throwing his arms up. Everybody went back over to the pool.  
  
"Come on Drake, I'll show you where you can change," Marron said dragging Drake towards the house. Goten picked up his bag and ran inside.  
  
"I'll be right back, Trunks," he said to friend as he left. Goten went in through the kitchen. He checked to make sure no one was around. He ran upstairs to Bra's room. He went inside and pulled what he had in the bag out. He set the rose on her pillow. He made sure to leave the note where she would see it. He slowly backed out of her room shutting the door quietly.  
  
"What are you doing in my daughter's room, boy?" Goten jumped. He turned around and was face to face with Vegeta. Vegeta was standing there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Well…I…was…ummm…looking for the bathroom," Goten said the first thing that came into his head. He was starting to sweat.  
  
"I would figure with how often you are here you would know where it was at. It's next to her room, baka," he said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember now," Goten said with a cheesy grin on his face. He walked down to the bathroom went in and shut the door. Vegeta opened the door to Bra's room and looked around.  
  
"Good, that low level trash didn't touch anything," he grunted. He went back downstairs to the party. Goten came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Whoa, that was close," he said.  
  
"Sure you can change in my room, Pan," came Bra's voice from halfway up the stairs. "I need to anyway." Goten jumped back in the bathroom. Bra and Pan came upstairs and went into Bra's room. Bra immediately noticed the rose on her pillow. She picked it up and smelled it. "Awwww…look what someone left me." She picked up the card and read:  
  
I don't really know how I can say.  
  
How can one girl make me feel this way?  
  
I know you were sent here from heaven.  
  
I'm in love with you…[insert a word that rhymes with heaven].  
  
Bra, you're the girl for me.  
  
And I hope that you can see.  
  
That if you love me too.  
  
Then I'm the only guy for you.  
  
Goten  
  
Bra had tears in her eyes. "That is so sweet. I love that guy." She got a tissue and whipped her eyes.  
  
"That is really sweet, Bra. I really love what he did for a word that rhymed with heaven," Pan said reading the note.  
  
"Yeah, that was kinda funny, but still it is sweet." Bra said smiling. She put the rose in a vase and shut the door. Her and Pan changed into their new swimsuits. While the door was closed, Goten ran back down to the party.  
  
"Where did you go Goten?" Trunks asked when his friend came back.  
  
"Ummm…to the bathroom," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, I bet," Trunks said nudging him with his elbow. The two went back over to the pool. Gohan and Videl were already in the pool. Goku was already wet and he was trying to talk Ubuu into the pool.  
  
"Come on Ubuu, it'll be fun," Goku said.  
  
"I don't know Goku," Ubuu said inching away from the Saiyan. Goku picked Ubuu up and threw him in the pool. He burst into laughter. Ubuu got out of the pool and grabbed Goku and dragged him in. Dende, Ox-King, Lunch, and Chao-su were all playing a game of cards. Tien and Yamcha were heading towards the pool. Bulma and Chi-chi were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet hanging in the water. Mr. Popo was looking at some of the flowers. Piccolo was meditating under a tree. Gregory was flying around Bubbles, mocking him. King Kai was trying to tell some jokes to Vegeta. Krillin and 18 had just jumped in the pool.  
  
Marron came out with Drake. She had a bright yellow bikini on. He had a pair of yellow swim trunks with flames on the bottom. She was holding his hand. They got over to the pool. "Hey Drake, you wanna come swim?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure," Drake said. He looked at Marron and smiled. He went to go jump in the pool and Marron pushed him in. She laughed at her handy work. Trunks came up behind her.  
  
"That was mean Marron," he said. Her eyes went wide and she turned around. Trunks gave her a smirk, just like his father's and pushed her in. Trunks pointed and laughed at her. Goten ran at Trunks. Trunks turned around and grabbed his friend and pulled him into the pool as Goten pushed him. They all laughed. Then something caught Trunks and Goten's eyes as they came out of the house. It was Bra and Pan. Bra was wearing a two piece swimsuit with shorts for the bottom. It was purple. Pan had a black one-piece suit that flowed evenly with the way her body curved.  
  
"Duh…ummm…yeah…ummm…you look nice Pan," Trunks managed to say.  
  
"Ummm…yeah…you too Bra," Goten stammered. Both the girls walked over to the pool where their boyfriends were.  
  
"Come here Goten," Bra said motioning for him to come to the side of the pool with her finger. Goten obeyed. When he got close enough Bra slid from the side of the pool onto his shoulders. They laughed.  
  
"Chicken fight!" The two yelled in unison. Pan hopped down into the water and swam over to Trunks.  
  
"You wanna get on?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered. Trunks dove under the water and Pan got on his shoulders. They headed towards Bra and Goten. Drake and Marron came from the side of Trunks and Pan and tried to knock them over. Then Bra and Goten shot forward and joined the fight. They were all struggling with each other. They all started to get off balance. They all fell into the pool.  
  
"Who won?" was the first thing Goten said.  
  
"No one," Marron answered. They all laughed. Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks' waist. He turned his head and smiled at him. She kissed him. Marron got on Drake's back. He turned his head to look at her and she kissed him. Bra walked straight up to Goten. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the deepest kiss out of the three.  
  
"Thanks for the rose," she whispered softly in his ear. He smiled.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
* * *  
  
She looked out at the world. It was so different from the one she was use to. It was so beautiful. She had come to this cliff many times in her time. Yet, it never looked this nice. She didn't have to worry about His forces finding her. She smiled. I'm going to save the future. She had it all planned out. She closed her eyes and looked for the strongest power on the planet. She felt it. She noticed that it was surrounded by the other highest powers in the world. She flew off towards it as fast as she could. Shit, what if I'm too late? Suddenly she was taken down to the ground by a shadowed figure. "What are you doing? You just blew up a car and walked away," said the figure. His mohawk moved with the breeze.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," he said back. He reached over his shoulder and unsheathed his sword that he carried with him. The girl took a fighting stance. There was going to be a fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this mysterious warrior? What is the information that the girl has? Who is this girl? Will we ever find out the answers to this? How bad is the author going to screw up the DragonBall Z Timeline? Find all the answers in the next edition of The Dragon King. 


	6. The Mysterious Warriors

Chapter 6: The Mysterious Warriors  
  
They stared each other down, waiting for someone to make the first move. She was the first to move. She moved at him quicker than he had expected. He just managed to jump out of the way as she kicked at him. He attacked back with his sword. He made a horizontal slash. She bent back till her head touched the ground. She put her hands down and after the blade had passed over body she did a walk over and kicked him in the head. She jumped away putting some distance between him and her. He stood up. She powered up. He sheathed his sword and powered up also. She powered up a ki blast. "KAHMAEHAME…HA!" she yelled as she shot the blast forward at him. He flew up high into the air. She pulled on the end of the energy that was still in her hands. The blast flew up at him chasing him. He turned to it and put of a ki shield. The blast hit him. When the smoke cleared he was smoking but okay. He flew straight at her and went for a punch straight into her nose. She blocked it with both arms. She retaliated with a kick toward his head. He blocked it. She quickly spun around and went for a sweep. He backfliped over it. When he landed they both went for a high roundhouse and both blocked. They did another one simultaneously and blocked each other. She acted like she was going to do another one. He did another one. She ducked and he spun around till he came back, face to face with her. She jumped up and did a flash kick, catching him right in the jaw. He went flying up and back. He landed on his stomach. She stood there and watched him.  
  
He coughed up some blood. "Who are you?" she asked him.  
  
"Me? My name is Tapion," he said to her. He got up to his knees and wiped the blood from his chin. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Krista. You wouldn't happen to know a Pan would you?" asked Krista.  
  
"No I don't," Tapion answered.  
  
"Okay how about a Trunks?" Krista asked looking for a small bit of hope.  
  
"Now, I do know a Trunks. What do you want with him?" he asked getting to his feet.  
  
"It's not him I want. It's his wife," she said in a grimace tone.  
  
"His wife?" Tapion was astonished.  
  
"Yes, her name is Pan," Krista explained. "I must get to her with some important information concerning the future."  
  
"The future? Well, I can take you to Trunks' house, but I don't know if this Pan will be there."  
  
"Would you please?" Krista pleaded. "I'm sorry about attacking you, but you attacked me first. I was just defending myself."  
  
"One thing, why did you blow up that car full of people?" Tapion inquired.  
  
"They weren't people," Krista said looking down at the ground.  
  
"What were they then?"  
  
"Demons. I know it sounds far fetched, but you have to believe me," she told him.  
  
"I guess I do," Tapion said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I didn't I would have already attacked you again," he explained.  
  
"Okay, now can we please go to Trunks' house. This is very important." Krista said changing the subject.  
  
"Oh right, come on let's go," Tapion said taking off into the sky. I sure hope this girl is telling the truth.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone had stopped swimming and playing. They were all looking in the same direction, everyone except Bulma, Chi-chi, Ox-King, Puar, Oolong, and Drake. Drake stared at his girlfriend. "What's going on?" Marron didn't answer.  
  
"Both of them are coming this way," Piccolo said.  
  
"Who are they?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like we're about to find out," Goku said. Two small figures could be seen flying through the air towards the Briefs' house.  
  
"Wait, isn't that? Yes, yes it is! It's Tapion!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"If that's Tapion then who is that with him?" Goku asked.  
  
"Does it really matter who it is. If they're going to attack us then we fight back. If they don't then we can figure out who it is," Vegeta said angrily. Tapion and Krista landed. Drake was a little flipped out by the sight of flying people. Trunks jumped out of the pool and walked over to Tapion.  
  
"Tapion? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, I saw this girl and she claims to know you Trunks. She also claims to know your wife," Tapion informed him. Everyone's eyes went wide. Trunks' eyes were the widest. "She said the woman's name is Pan." Everyone turned their head to look at Pan then back at Trunks, then back at Pan and back to Trunks.  
  
"Yes this is true," Krista spoke up. "I am from the future. My name is Krista. I am Pan and Trunks' great-great granddaughter. I am one sixty- forth Saiyan." Everyone's mouth dropped. Goku stepped up to her.  
  
"Well, welcome to our time," he said smiling. He extended his hand. She shook it. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Drake still trying to grasp the whole thing was still in shock of the fact of people flying. "Oh, come on guys, as if you didn't know time travel was possible." Everyone still had a dumbfounded look on his or her face. "What about Mirai Trunks?" Everyone took this into consideration. Then one by one they started to nod their heads. Pan got out of the pool.  
  
"What brings you to our time Krista?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well, in my time there is an evil king. He rules over all of Earth. He is relentless and extremely powerful. He has no heart. He will kill anyone. When he first arrived he killed Goku, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan. Pan was the only one that managed to escape."  
  
"Wait a second. If he was old enough to kill all of them, then how can he still be alive in your time?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, on a dark day for Earth, a power crazed maniac gathered all 7 dragon balls. He summoned the Eternal Dragon. He wished to be fused with Shenron. The Dragon granted his wish. Shenron slowly turned into energy, and shot into the maniac. The great power drove him even more insane. The first person to arrive to the scene was my great-great grandfather, Trunks." She looked at him. "He gave a valiant effort. He fought with all his heart, but the evil maniac was too much. Trunks was sent to another dimension. The maniac soon hunted down the rest of you all and killed you. Pan was the only one remaining. She had gone into hiding with Bulma, Chi-chi, and Videl. She was pregnant before Trunks left. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They managed to hide out until the girl turned 16. Pan had trained with her everyday. Then right before her daughter's eyes, Pan was killed." A tear rolled down Krista's cheek. "The girl managed to find a mate. She had a son. She named him Goku Jr. after the greatest fighter of all time." She looked at Goku. "When the boy turned 12. His mother was killed. This enraged him enough to go Super Saiyan. He wanted to take on the evil Dragon King who had taken over the world, but he knew what he must do first. He found himself a mate. They had another daughter. She was my mother." She touched the bandanna on the top of her head. "Goku Jr. went off to fight the Dragon King. He was never heard from again. They could only assume that he had been killed. That was when my mother was 14. She found herself a mate and had me. Two days ago in my time, my mother was killed. I was hiding in some rubble when I heard the King tell one of his demon minions 'I'm sick of chasing around these pathetic weaklings. I'm going to the past and I'm going to do what I should have done the first time…Kill Pan.' So I managed to find plans for a time machine at what was left of Capsule Corps and I built it and came here." Everyone was astonished.  
  
"That was truly an amazing story," Trunks said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "When will all this happen?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know how exactly to set the time machine, but if Pan is about 16 then I would say about ten years from now," Krista explained.  
  
"Ten years!?" Goku exclaimed. "We don't even know how many of us are going to be here in ten years."  
  
"All of you will. I am sure of that because all of you die," Krista's expression never changed.  
  
"Ummm…Krista if I may ask…how do Chi-chi, Videl and myself die?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"The same way everyone else does, the Dragon King." Bulma swallowed hard.  
  
"Well, you look tired let me go get you a room ready. Tapion will you be staying?" Bulma asked the elf.  
  
Tapion looked at Krista; "Yes I think I will." Bulma went inside to get some rooms ready. Krista looked at everyone. They all looked so young and so happy.  
  
"Well, I guess this means we're going to have to start training again. Who's going to train with who?" Goku asked everyone. All the warriors conversed about themselves for a minute then they all came up with an answer.  
  
"Goku, we think that Tien, Chao-su, Krillin, and myself will all train together," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, I think that me, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Ubuu will train together. Piccolo, do you want to train with us?" Goku told the group.  
  
'Sure Goku, I could use a strong opponent to work with," said the Namekian.  
  
"I guess Trunks, Bra and I will train here," Vegeta said huffing. Krista stared a cold look at him. "What are you looking at, girl?"  
  
Not moving her gaze, Krista answered, "Nothing." She turned to look at Goku. "Goku I was going to stay here for a little while to train. So I was wondering if I could train with you all. I know you have alot of people, but if I could join it would be greatly appreciated."  
  
"Sure Krista," Goku said putting a hand on her shoulder. "The more the merrier." He smiled his big goofy smile. She gave a little smile and he took his hand down.  
  
She turned to Tapion, "What about you? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well…I was going to train by myself," he answered.  
  
"Why don't you come train with us? Like Goku said, 'The more the merrier' and I'm sure you want a rematch," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Okay, you've got it. Now you owe me a rematch," Tapion said smirking. Bulma came back out.  
  
"Krista I have a bed ready for you. Yours is ready too Tapion," said Bulma. The two followed Bulma inside to the Capsule Corps building. She showed them to separate rooms. Krista went into hers and sat down on her bed. She took the bandanna down from her head and held it in her hands and stared at it. A while later a knock came at her door. She jumped.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.  
  
"It's me, Tapion."  
  
"Come in." The elf walked opened the door and walked through.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"About your mother?" he said noticing the bandanna in her hands.  
  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
  
"I see the way you look at that bandanna. I can tell it means alot to you."  
  
"Yeah, my mother gave it to me. It actually belonged to Pan, but it always got handed down. You wouldn't believe how much of my family's blood is on this one bandanna," Krista said. Tapion had sat next to her. She sat her head on his shoulder. He was shocked at the comforting move towards him. He put his hand up on her shoulder.  
  
"I know no one asked you this out there, but who is the Dragon King?" Tapion asked.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I do you may kill him."  
  
"Isn't that the whole idea?"  
  
"Not in this case. Please if I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone and not to try and kill him?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Krista's voice went low and Tapion had to strain to hear it. "The Dragon King is…Vegeta."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The secret is revealed. Vegeta is the Dragon King. How will Tapion react? Will they be able to stop him? Will their training be enough? What compels Vegeta to do this? Find out the answers to these questions in the next episode of The Dragon King. 


	7. Training and Relationships

Chapter 7: Training and Relationships  
  
"What!?" Tapion yelled.  
  
"Shhhhh! Someone will hear you." Krista said covering his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta is the Dragon King? How can that be? He kills Trunks?" Tapion asked being quieter.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta is the Dragon King. He gets sick and tired of Goku being stronger than him. So, he wishes to be fused with Shenron. Trunks tries to stop him. Vegeta, with all Shenron's power, looses all emotions and kills Trunks without a second thought. No one else can beat him because he's too powerful." Krista explained.  
  
Tapion stared at her blankly. He almost looked nervous. "So, let me get this straight. In about 10 years, Trunks will have gotten Pan pregnant, Vegeta will have all the dragon balls and wish to be fused with Shenron, Trunks will be killed by him, and then Vegeta will go and kill everyone else and take over the world."  
  
"Yeah, that's about it," Krista answered, with a long face.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to stop him," Tapion said without blinking. He looked at Krista. "But we can't tell Trunks, he'll be heart broken."  
  
"We can't tell anybody," Krista added. They were going to have to train, hard.  
  
* * *  
  
Back out in the pool, everyone seemed to have lost all his or her energy. No one moved. Pan let everything sink in. Someone will wish to be fused with Shenron. He will kill Trunks. No I won't let him, Trunks is mine. I love him. She started crying. She ran the best she could in the pool over to Trunks. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Trunks I won't let anybody hurt you. You're my boyfriend. I love you too much to let someone kill you," she said through tears.  
  
Trunks put his hand on her head, "Don't worry Pan, I'm not going to get killed. This time, we're going to win. No one is going to die, except maybe that guy who makes the wish." She looked up at him. He smiled. She kissed him right on the lips. Bra had made her way over to Goten. She was scared. Goten took her hand. She looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry. Trunks is right, we're all going to be fine," Goten reassured his new girlfriend.  
  
"Well everyone, we're all going to have to train," Goku announced to the crowd. "I think we should get started now. Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, Pan, and Ubuu, you all ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, but what about Krista and Tapion?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'm sure Bulma can call out to Tousan's house when they wake up. Then we can go get them," Gohan told his daughter.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to Karin's place and get some Senzu Beans," Goku told everyone. He put his fingers to his forehead. He started to fade out. He disappeared. Drake's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wh…Where did he go?" Drake stammered.  
  
"Karin's Tower. He'll be back," Marron explained to her astonished boyfriend. As if on cue, Goku reappeared with a little brown bag in his hand.  
  
"Okay, since there is 3 in Vegeta's group they get 9. Let's see," Goku counted everyone on his fingers. "Pan, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Ubuu, myself, Tapion, and Krista, that's 8. So we get," he tried to do the math in his head.  
  
"24, Tousan," Gohan told his father.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Goku said as he scratched his head. "And Krillin's group gets…" He looked at Gohan.  
  
"12," Gohan informed his father. Goku passed out Senzu Beans out to all his friends.  
  
"So I guess we'll all train and meet back here about the time Krista told us." Goku told all his friends.  
  
"Right," everyone agreed in unison. Pan went to her father.  
  
"Ummm…Tousan if you don't mind, I would like to stay here with Trunks for the rest of the day," she said not looking up at her father. She blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to stay too," Goten said scratching the back of his head and looking at his father.  
  
"Well…" Gohan looked at Goku.  
  
"It's okay Gohan, according to Krista we have 10 years. Let them have some fun," Goku said smiling.  
  
"I guess it's okay, but come out to Tousan's house whenever you all are done," Gohan said looking back at his daughter.  
  
"Don't worry bro, I'll make sure she gets home okay," Goten said wrapping his arm around Pan's shoulders with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Marron looked at her parents. "Can I stay too?"  
  
"I guess it's okay. What do you think 18?" Krillin said looking at his wife.  
  
"It's fine with me," she said.  
  
"You'll stay won't you Drake?" Marron asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah…sure, I guess," he said looking a little nervous. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It's okay to be nervous. Green men, people flying, and Vegeta all do seem kind of strange," she said. She laughed. Vegeta shot her a cold look.  
  
"Okay…but how do you do it?" Drake asked.  
  
"Drake…if I told you that, then it would be a very long story. I will tell you that Piccolo and Dende are Nameks, Goku and Vegeta are Saiya-jins, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Gohan are half Saiya-jin and half human, my Kaasan is an android, which I guess makes me half android and half human, and Pan is one forth Saiya-jin and three fourths human," Marron explained to her very confused boyfriend. He was dumbfounded.  
  
"Well…ummm…yeah," he stammered.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get use to us," she said smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her? How hard can it be to find one renegade girl?" yelled the Dragon King, slamming his fist down.  
  
"Well…ummm…we believe that…ummm…" stammered one of the King's demon minions. The King looked at him. His eyes flashed red and the demon went up in a blaze of purple fire.  
  
He turned to another of his minions, "Now, from someone who won't stammer."  
  
"We believe that she went back in time to warn Goku and the others," stated the demon.  
  
The King slammed his fist down again, "Damnit, Kakarot! Do you know what time she went to?"  
  
"We believe she is somewhere before you made your wish…obviously and after Trunks and Pan got together. So we've narrowed it down to…10 years, sir," said the demon.  
  
"Good…I want demons sent to that time and search for that little bitch," the King informed his minion.  
  
"Yes sir," the demon ran out of the room to get troops together.  
  
"It won't be long. I will rule this world with no problems. No little bitches that keep annoying me. I'll kill two birds with one stone…get rid of Pan and her descendent." He laughed maniacally.  
  
* * *  
  
The others had all left, except for Pan, Goten, Marron, and Drake. Pan and Trunks had made their way to the hot tub. Marron and Drake were sitting in some lawn chairs talking. Bra and Goten were playing in the pool. Bulma pulled Vegeta into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want woman? I have to watch Kakarot's brat and his brat's brat, and make sure they don't try anything funny," Vegeta said pulling away from Bulma. Bulma kissed him passionately on the lips and he shut up.  
  
"Leave them alone, why don't you go train?" she said smiling. Vegeta thought about this for a second and the left to go to the gravity rooms. Bulma walked down the hall to where Tapion and Krista's rooms were. She opened the door to Tapion's room. Where is he? She walked down the hall to Krista's room. She opened the door and peeked inside. She saw Tapion lying on Krista's bed asleep, with Krista's head on his chest. She had been crying. Bulma quietly shut the door and walked back down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Ubuu and Goku looked on as the training was getting intense. Gohan punched at Piccolo, who ducked. Punch. Block. Kick. Dodge. The two flew high into the sky. "Special Beam Cannon…" Piccolo yelled putting his fingers to his forehead.  
  
Gohan smirked, "Special Beam Cannon…" He put his fingers to his forehead, mimicking Piccolo.  
  
"FIRE!" the two yelled in unison. The beams flew at each other. They met in the middle and collided. Neither beam gave any as Piccolo and Gohan added power. Gohan decided that it was time to kick it up a notch. He screamed and went Super Saiya-jin. The power in the attack went up and it started to overtake Piccolo's. Piccolo blurred as the attack got inches away from his hand. He appeared behind Gohan and shot his eye lasers into his back. Gohan fell towards the ground. He stopped inches away from it and flew back up to Piccolo. Piccolo split into two forms. Both flew quickly at Gohan. One kicked and the other flew behind him. He blocked the kick and spun around and kicked the other one in the head. He spun back around and shot a ki blast into the first one's stomach. He reeled backwards. Gohan flew straight at him. He grabbed him by the hand and threw him at the other Piccolo. They merged. Gohan charged up his Masenko.  
  
"MASENKO!" he yelled and let his ki fly at Piccolo. It connected and the Namek fell to the ground. Gohan landed a few feet away from him. Piccolo got up slowly.  
  
"Good job, kid," he said breathing hard. Goku and Ubuu came over.  
  
"Are you okay Piccolo?" Ubuu asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Piccolo told the human.  
  
"Good, now let's get to work!" Goku proclaimed and the four went into a four-way battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will the Z fighters be ready? What's going on between Krista and Tapion? Will the relationships make it through all this? What will happen when the demons show up? When will this story be finished? These are all good questions. Find out some answers in the next selection of The Dragon King.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get finished. I had a serious case of writer's block. I would like to dedicate this to the hard- core Dragon King fans. Thank you fluffy, videl820 aka videl, Brandon, Rianne_Li, Jami_chan, Lienye, Chrisy, Toni, pan, Chibi Fire, Melissa, Liza, and of course Laurie. You all have been there since the beginning or you gave me reviews that I liked. Arigatou! 


	8. Have You Ever Seen A Woman Fight?

Chapter 8: Have You Ever Seen A Woman Fight?  
  
He woke up with a start. He was having a bad dream. He looked around wondering where he was. He looked down and saw her. She looked beautiful. He looked around and he remembered where he was. He was in Capsule Crop. He looked back down at Krista. She had so many problems. How could he help? I promised that I wouldn't tell anybody about Vegeta or kill him. What do I do? Krista stirred. She opened her eyes and looked up at Tapion with her beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning," he said.  
  
"Good morning yourself," she said smiling. She thought he was cute, for an elf. "Tapion, I know this isn't the best time to ask this, but you wouldn't happen to be seeing anyone would you?" He was taken aback by her forwardness. She looked down after asking the question, afraid to look him in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked the girl.  
  
"Well, personally I think you're really cute. I don't know if it is that there are no guys in my time or what, but I think you are a serious hottie," she said giggling a little. She had never really been able to flirt with a guy. She was always trying to stay alive. She knew now was her only chance. She had to take it. Tapion had a big sweat drop hanging from his head.  
  
"Well…ummm…I'm not seeing anybody…" he sputtered, blushing. He gained a little courage, "Would you like to go out sometime Krista?"  
  
This time it was Krista's turn to be taken aback. "Well…if you want to…I would love to." She smiled at him and pushed some of her purple hair back out of her eyes. He smiled at her. She blushed a very bright shade of red. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "But we can't let this come between our training."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Speaking of which we should be going to Goku's house," Krista said standing up.  
  
"Yes," Tapion said and they left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku flew at Ubuu. Ubuu stood his ground. Goku punched at him and he caught his fist in his hand. Gohan flew at Ubuu from behind and Ubuu spun throwing Gohan's father into him. They both fell backwards and hit the ground. They got quickly to their feet. They powered up and went Super Saiya-jin. Ubuu took a fighting stance. Piccolo, who was waiting for his moment, blurred in between Ubuu and the Saiya-jins. He squarely kicked Goku in the side of the head. Surprised by his master's appearance. Gohan didn't react too quickly and received a punch to the jaw. Ubuu flew directly at Goku, who had regained his composure. He flipped in mid air so his feet were towards Goku. He planted his feet in the middle of Goku's chest. He channeled his ki to his feet. The blast knocked Goku back and shot Ubuu straight in between Gohan and Piccolo. He turned and punched Piccolo in the stomach and upercutted him after he bent over in pain. At the same time he kicked Gohan in the thigh. He the quickly kicked him in the stomach and flipped around after Piccolo was down and did a hook kick to the side of Gohan's head, laying the Saiya-jin out with his father and master. "Whoa! Ubuu, you've been practicing haven't you?" Goku said sitting up.  
  
"A little," Ubuu said shyly.  
  
"Well I think it's great Ubuu," Gohan said sitting up. Piccolo stood up and crossed his arms.  
  
"Keep it up and you'll be better than Goku," Piccolo said smiling. Suddenly, all 4 of them turned to the same direction.  
  
"Looks like you're wife's coming Gohan," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah I know," Gohan said looking a little grief stricken. Videl landed close to her husband.  
  
"Let me train with you all," she stated bluntly.  
  
"Videl, we don't have time for this. You know you can't manipulate ki," Gohan said turning to his wife.  
  
"I plan to learn how and be some help during this battle," she said smugly.  
  
"No! I won't allow it!" Gohan yelled. Videl turned to him, her eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"I will train with you, I will learn to manipulate ki, and I WILL help you in this battle," Videl said through clenched teeth. Gohan put his hands up in his defense scooting away.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said, hanging his head. Videl smirked.  
  
"Now, who's ass do I get to kick first?" Videl said looking from Gohan, to Ubuu, to Piccolo, then finally to Goku.  
  
"I'll take you on," Piccolo said stepping forward. Videl got into a fighting stance. Goku and Ubuu walked away to watch from a safe place. Gohan walked next to Piccolo.  
  
"Go easy on her Mr. Piccolo."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Videl screamed. "Don't go easy on me Piccolo, I'd hate to have to knock the living hell out of you," she said smiling.  
  
"That's enough!" Piccolo yelled flying at the girl. Gohan watched as Piccolo attacked his wife. He turned and walked to join his father and Ubuu. I hope she'll be alright.  
  
* * *  
  
The demons landed on top of the Capsule Corp building. They checked the ki levels surrounding the building. "Let's see…there's Pan's," said one pointing to the pool.  
  
"There's Krista's," another said pointing towards the main living quarters.  
  
"Which one should we go after?" asked a smaller demon.  
  
"Pan of course," said the supposed leader. The 7 demons lifted off the top of the building. They slowly flew towards the pool keeping their ki levels down. They hovered over the pool.  
  
"Oh no! It's Trunks!" said the little one. All of them turned to look at Trunks.  
  
"We can't go back without something, we'll just have to fight," said the leader.  
  
"Okay," said the other 6 in unison. They all powered up and flew down to the pool where the Z teens were.  
  
"What the f…" Trunks was cut off my punch to his jaw by a demon.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Pan yelled. She powered up and flew to her boyfriend. She looked down at him then turned her head to the demon that had punched him. Her eyes burned with rage. She jumped at it, feet and hands flying. She punched him in the stomach causing him to fly up in the air. She did a spinning back kick and sent the demon flying across the yard. He flew directly into a tree.  
  
Marron, Bra and Goten had climbed out of the pool and were helping Trunks up. The 4 stood up and powered up, seeing more demons coming. Drake ran for cover. Two demons flew straight for Trunks. He flew up into the air and they followed. Three flew towards Bra, Marron and Goten.  
  
Pan flew across the yard towards the original attacking demon. It had made its way to its feet. She punched straight towards its face. It put his hands up and blocked the punch. It scooted back a little with the punch. The tree that it had ran into splintered. It brought its arms down and laughed in her face. "Wrong move, ugly," she said smiling demonically. She pulled her other hand back and punched the demon in the face. It went flying back. Pan pulled her hands back, "Kamehamae…HA!" she yelled as the blast flew through the air and vaporized the demon. She turned around and flew back to help her friends.  
  
"AHHHHHH! GET IT OFF OF ME!" Drake yelled. The small demon had its feet on his shoulders and was pulling on his hair laughing. Drake jumped into the pool trying to get the demon off. The demon just laughed and held on with one hand and had the other one over its head.  
  
"Yee Haw!" it yelled. Drake got out of the pool and ran around the yard screaming bloody murder. All the time the demon thought it was in a rodeo.  
  
Bra punched furiously at the demon that kept dodging her attacks. "Stand still you little bastard!" she screamed at it. She managed to get a punch on it in its face. It backed away holding its face. It brought its hands down and laughed. Bra had had enough. She brought her hands together. "Final…" she started. The demon knew what was coming and began to run. It ran over to the demon attacking Marron. Bra followed with her hands. "FLASH!" she yelled releasing the ki from her hands. Marron jumped out of the way as the blast vaporized both of the demons.  
  
Bulma had heard all the screaming and came outside. "What's going on?" she inquired. No one took any time to answer her. She saw Drake running around the yard with the demon still acting like it was in a rodeo. Drake looked over at Bulma with tears in his eyes. His eyes went from Bulma's face down to what she had in her hand, a frying pan. He ran over to her and took the frying pan from her hand. He put it down between his legs, holding it with both hands, and then let it fly up at the demon. The demon jumped out of the way before Drake even started. Drake nailed himself right in the head. He fell back and his body twitched.  
  
"Now why did you do that?" asked the demon who had jumped off his head. Bulma looked down at the boy with the demon. Bulma brought her eyes from the boy up to what had been on his head, the demon. She stared at it for a second. A smile crossed her face. She grabbed the demon and held it over her head in triumph.  
  
"I'VE GOT A NEW EXPERIMENT!" Bulma yelled with a big smile on her face. Everyone turned and looked at her, even the demons. She frolicked into the house. Everyone face faulted. They soon regain their composers and continued with the battle. It was now 5 on 3. The Z teens made a circle around the remaining demons. All the Z teens powered up an attack. They all fired at once. One demon managed to jump out of the way while the other two were turned to dust. Pan saw the one remaining.  
  
"I've got it!" she informed the other teens. She flew off after it. It headed for the Capsule Corp building. It flew in through the door Bulma left wide open. It flew into the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell?" came a voice from inside. Pan flew in just in time to see a sword pass through the demon and it explode. She looked at the other end of the sword to see Krista holding it. She looked down and saw Tapion sitting on the floor. Krista helped him up and handed him his sword.  
  
"Sorry about that, I just react weird sometimes. It just happened to be me grabbing your sword," she said blushing a little.  
  
"It's okay," Tapion said sheathing his sword. "You can use my sword anytime you like." Pan smiled and left as Krista pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
Wow, those two are hitting it off really well. She thought while smiling to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo stared at the girl from the ground. How can she be this strong without using ki attacks? He lay his head back in the dirt letting a small laugh escape his laugh.  
  
"What's the matter Piccolo? Have you ever seen a woman fight? Just because you can use ki, doesn't mean you can beat me," Videl laughed. She turned away from the Namekian and went to join her husband and father-in-law.  
  
"Don't worry Videl," Piccolo said in a weak voice. "We will have a rematch."  
  
* * *  
  
He was sitting in the gravity room under 500 times Earth's normal gravity. He had felt the powers outside of the chamber. He knew Trunks and Bra could take care of themselves. He was pretty sure that the rest of them could too. That amount of ki could only mean one thing…Bra's doing the Final Flash. He was sure that he wouldn't have to help them. He had other things on his mind. That brat from the future said a madman wished to be fused with Shenron. All that power… Vegeta smirked. …could be mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no, Vegeta's first evil thoughts in a long time. What will the Z fighters do? What will Bulma do to that poor demon? What will the author do next in the story in general? Find out in the next episode of The Dragon King.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was on vacation. Please visit my website at www.angelfire.com/in3/tapionworld. It would be greatly appreciated if you would take the poll and sign my guestbook. You can even send me some fanfics or fanarts to Tapion@animenut.com. 


	9. Get Those Dragonballs

Chapter 9: Get Those Dragonballs  
  
Krista pulled her lips away from Tapion. Tapion was a bright shade of red. He took a few steps back and brought his hand up to the back of his head. "Wow, that was…ummm…interesting," he managed to sputter out. Krista looked down at the ground.  
  
"I hope things don't get weird between us now," she said not looking him in the eye. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
"They won't. I mean, look at Trunks and Pan…and Bra and Goten. Everything will be fine," he said smiling. He planted a kiss right on her lips. Her eyes widened as soon as his lips touched hers. Then she closed them letting him pull her closer to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta turned the gravity back to normal. He opened the door of the gravity room and stepped out. I've got it! I'll get that fool Kakarot to get all of the Dragonballs. Once he has collected them, I'll make my wish to be fused with Shenron. Vegeta laughed maniacally. Something he hasn't done in a long time.  
  
He went into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Krista making out with Tapion. He walked back outside and around to the front of the building. He walked inside and down the hall to the science wing. He walked into one of the many rooms. He opened a drawer on the desk inside. He pulled out the little machine. He looked at it. He pushed the button on the top and the little machine came to life with 7 bright dots on it. He smirked. Now to find that idiot Kakarot. He ran back into the hall. On his way down the hall he saw his mate coming at him. He hid the dragon radar behind his back. He looked up to see what she had over her head. It was a little demon. It turned and saw Vegeta.  
  
"If you have any decency, please help me," it said with a scared look in its eyes. He sweet dropped as his mate skipped by and the demon looked back at him, about to cry. He shrugged it off and ran outside. He flew off towards the site where Goku and the others were training.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks watched as his father flew off. Where is he going? He decided it wasn't worth his time to try and figure out. He looked around at everyone. He realized Pan had gone in after that demon. He turned to look at the door where Pan was coming from. "Did you get it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Krista did, with Tapion's sword," she said flying right over Drake who was still laid out. Marron noticed her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh my Kami, Drake!" she screamed as she ran over to him. Everyone joined her. She lifted him to a sitting position. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Slide slide slippidy slide," he said with a goofy grin on his face, then he fell back down on the ground. Marron looked down at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" Bra asked.  
  
"I don't know," Goten said looking at his girlfriend. Drake sat back up.  
  
"But mommy, I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" he said in a high pitched voice and hugging onto Marron's leg. He went back out.  
  
"Maybe you should take him home Marron," Trunks said.  
  
"One problem…I don't know where he lives," Marron said blushing.  
  
"Oh that's easy to figure out," Pan said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. She opened it to his license and handed it to Marron. Marron looked at it.  
  
"Okay," she said. Trunks and Goten carried Drake to his car and Marron got in the driver's side. Drake sat up one last time before they left.  
  
"The force is strong with this one," he said trying to imitate Darth Vader. "Back off he's mine." He made sounds like lasers from Star Wars and went back out. Marron sweat dropped and drove off.  
  
"Hey, you guys will never believe what I saw," Pan said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What?" the other 3 teens asked in unison.  
  
"Tapion and Krista making out in the kitchen!" Pan practically screamed. The other 3 stood there staring at her for a second. Then all together the 4 teens made a mad dash for the kitchen. Tapion and Krista came walking out of the door to run smack, head first into the other 4. All 6 teens were down, out of it.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan and Videl had gone to the side to see if Videl could learn to manipulate ki. Goku and Ubuu were training and Piccolo was meditating. Goku and Ubuu squared off. "You do know that we have no clue when this Dragon King is going to appear, right?" Goku asked Piccolo.  
  
"Of course, but I always meditate at this time," Piccolo said.  
  
Gohan yelled from where he and Videl were training, "Mr. Piccolo, you always meditate!"  
  
"Shut up, kid!" Piccolo yelled back at his former student. Piccolo went back to his meditation.  
  
Goku turned back to Ubuu. They flew at each other. Goku punched and kicked at Ubuu who just dodged all his attacks. "Come on Ubuu, you have to attack. You just can't wait till your opponent makes a wrong move," Goku yelled at Ubuu while attacking him.  
  
"Sorry," Ubuu said as he hit Goku in the stomach. Goku floated back down to the ground. Ubuu floated down in front of him. "What's Vegeta doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he wants to train with us," Ubuu said. Vegeta soon landed.  
  
"Kakarot, I have an idea. Why don't you use your Instant Transmission and collect all the Dragonballs before that psycho has the chance to," the prince said in his normally cold tone.  
  
"Good idea Vegeta," Goku said slapping the prince across the back.  
  
"Here's the dragon radar," Vegeta said handing him the device. "Just bring them back to Capsule Corp when you get all of them."  
  
"Okay," Goku said putting his fingers to his forehead. He soon faded away to go on his hunt. Vegeta took off back to Capsule Corp. Soon I will have all the Dragonballs and make my wish to be fused with Shenron. He thought. Vegeta sped off.  
  
* * *  
  
Yamcha and Tien were taking a break from training with each other. They were watching Krillin trying to be Piccolo and fight with a form he made of himself. They finished fighting and fused back together. "Man that was one hell of a workout," Krillin said sitting next to his friends.  
  
"We should go have some fun," Yamcha said.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Tien said looking a little scared. They had all gone out before with Yamcha, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. They ended up in a bar with a drunk Yamcha yelling at every girl that walked by. Tien had tried a beer and instantly got sick. They wouldn't let Krillin have any alcohol because he couldn't see over the bar. Chao-su had been locked in a box because someone said they didn't like mimes, and hated it when they pretended they were trapped in a box. So, he put him in a real one.  
  
"Yamcha, I don't think we should go out. I mean, we have to train because we don't know when this guy is going to show up," Krillin explained.  
  
"What will one night hurt, Krillin?" Yamcha pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but just tonight, Yamcha," Tien said. A smile crept across Yamcha's face. This is going to be fun.  
  
* * *  
  
Marron pulled up to the house that she was sure was Drake's. He had popped up 2 more times since she left everyone. He had said, "I did it all for the Nookie," and "She told me to walk this way, talk this way." He said the second one in a really high pitched voice. Marron got out of the car and walked around to Drake's side. She opened the door and pulled him out. She slowly carried him up to the front door. His head popped up. "I love you, Marron," he said smiling.  
  
"I think that's the hit on the head talking," she said to him.  
  
"No, it's true. I do I do I do-hoo," he said with a big smile on his face. He then proceeded to kiss her with all his might. She slowly broke the kiss.  
  
"Ummm…I have to go," she said pushing some hair out of her eyes. She slowly walked down the steps. She started to fly away and turned and looked back at Drake. He was doing a dance and singing.  
  
"Bye bye bye," he sang dancing around. Marron sweat dropped. Why do the weird ones have to love me? She thought as she flew away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will the Z teens wake up in time for the battle? Will Vegeta get all the Dragonballs? Will Drake get over the hit in the head? Will anyone help that poor demon? When will this story be finished? I don't know. But I plan to find out in the next chapter of The Dragon King.  
  
Author's Note: For all of you that haven't, I would really like you to visit my website. It is Tapion's World. Thanks! 


	10. Dreams

Chapter 10: Dreams  
  
Goku looked around him. He rubbed his arms. It was cold. There was ice all around him. He was in the middle of a big mountain made completely of ice. "Jeeze, why does the dragonball have to be in the coldest place on the planet?" he questioned no one in particular. He looked down at the dragon radar and started to head towards the dragonball.  
  
He found himself staring at a hunk of ice. It was far bigger than him. He looked at it. A sparkle came from inside it. He looked down at the Dragon Radar, then looked back at the sparkle. A grin crossed his face. "The dragonball!" he shouted in triumph. His grin soon faded into a serious look. He brought his hands back. "Kamaehamae…HA! He screamed as he shot his ki towards the ice. It hit the ice and it slowly began to melt.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. "Where am I?" he asked out loud. He looked around again. "I know this room." Then he realized it. I'm in Pan's room. He looked down and noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. Then suddenly the door to Pan's bathroom burst open and there was Pan, wearing a very skanky, leather bondage outfit. Trunks' eyes went wide. "P….Pan?"  
  
She smirked at him, "Yes Trunks?" She reached behind her and pulled out a whip. "Are you ready to be my bitch?" Her smirk gave way to an evil look in her eyes. She took a step towards the bed. Trunks scooted as far back as he could go, before hitting the wall. Pan advanced. She got to the bed and grabbed him by the pants. She ripped them off and threw them across the room. Trunks was down to his trunks. Pan looked down and licked her lips. "Are you really that happy to see me?" Trunks looked down and his eyes went even wider. Pan crawled into his lap and put a leg on each side of him. She let out a moan, "Oh Trunks, you know you want me. Take me, take me!" Then the door to the room burst open. Trunks turned and looked to see Gohan with anger covering his face. Pan didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to my daughter?!?!?" Gohan yelled with rage. Pan slid her hand down Trunks' trunks and firmly grabbed his butt. Trunks tried to push her off, but couldn't budge her. Gohan was infuriated. Then, suddenly, Gohan's face started to bulge out. His eyes turned an evil red. His skin turned green. He slowly transformed into a human with features of…a dragon.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Trunks yelled. Gohan held up his hand and powered up a ki blast. Trunks tried to get Pan off of him, but she had now taken off his trunks and looking very hungry at him. He couldn't budge her. Gohan let the ki blast fly. Trunks put his hands up expecting sheer pain; instead he was greeted be an ear-piercing scream. He opened his eyes to see Pan, screaming. He reached out to grab her, but before he could, she was gone. Incinerated.  
  
* * *  
  
Pan couldn't move her arms or legs. She slowly opened her eyes only to be met with more darkness. Then a very dim light came on. She strained to see. It wasn't a light, it was a torch. Then, she looked at who, or rather what, was holding it. It's one of those demons from earlier. Then she looked up and saw a cloaked figure. The demon and cloaked figure came up to her.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake," came an eerie voice. It sounded like Shenron's voice crossed with a voice Pan knew.  
  
Why does he sound so familiar? She tried to look at the face behind the hood. All she could see was red, glowing eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Pan? Don't recognize me?" came the voice again.  
  
"Who are you?" Pan said with a raspy voice. She stared at him. She felt completely worn out, but she didn't know why.  
  
"You never were the bright one Pan. Don't you recognize you're old boyfriend?" He pulled the hood down. Under the hood was a dragon with lavender hair. An evil grin crossed his face.  
  
"T…Trunks?" Pan stammered. She felt sick.  
  
"Very good Pan. How do you like me now? I wish that I wouldn't have screwed you. It would have made my life a whole lot easier without those brats always trying to stop me," he let out an evil laugh.  
  
Tears ran down Pan's cheeks. "But why?" she said, hatred building up in her.  
  
"Power. You thought that there wasn't any of my father in me. Well, I hate to break it to you; there was more in me than you thought, but enough talk. It's time for you to die." Trunks lifted his hand and formed a ki blast in it. Pan closed her eyes, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra was excited. Today was her annual shopping spree with Bulma's credit cards. She could buy anything she wanted. She tried to get Pan to go with her, but her and Trunks were going to a movie. She tried to call Marron, except no one was home there. So, she managed to drag her dear Daddy and loving boyfriend Goten to go with her, she had to have someone to carry all the bags.  
  
Bra ran from store to store, with Vegeta and Goten following slowly behind. Vegeta made sure to keep as far away from Goten as possible. The idea of a high class Saiya-jin being seen with such a low piece of trash was just obscene. Bra ran into another store. She had already bought ten different items from ten different stores. She opened the door to the next store, and about fell off into nothing. Vegeta grabbed her just in time and pulled her to safety. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded in response.  
  
An evil laugh came from behind Vegeta, "What's the matter Bra? Don't like my house of tricks?" Vegeta and Bra both turned to look at where the voice was coming from. It was Goten. He had a sadistic grin on his face. All the people in the mall slowly turned into the little pink demons that had attacked the teens at the pool. She looked from Goten to Vegeta then back to Goten. Goten smiled evilly then flew with great speed towards both of them. Bra jumped out of the way and heard a scream. She turned around and saw her father's head rolling across the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bra flew to her father, but was stopped when a scaly green hand hit her. She flew back a good twenty yards. She looked to see where the fist came from. Then it hit her. She looked where Goten had been standing, but now there was a dragon version of Goten. She flew at him; it was time for him to die. Goten raised his hand. Bra was trying to make it to him before it was…too late; he fired his ki at her. She knew that she would be with her father soon. Where they would live, or unlive, together forever.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten skipped happily through the meadow. He didn't know what he was doing there, but he was sure having fun. He kept skipping and skipping, then he saw her. That beauty could be seen from miles away. He knew how he felt towards her; it had to be love. He started to run towards her. He stopped. Vegeta was standing in front of Bra with an angry look on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you Bra. A Saiya-jin princess in love with a low class Saiya-jin. What could you be thinking?" Vegeta screamed. Vegeta's eyes turned towards Goten. "YOU! You're the low class trash that has brain washed my daughter! You will pay!" Vegeta's eyes started to glow red. The sky got dark. Shenron the eternal dragon appeared. "Oh great Shenron!" Vegeta screamed at the dragon, "combine your powers with me!"  
  
"You wish will destroy you, human," Shenron answered calmly.  
  
"I'm not a pitiful human!" Vegeta screamed at the denunciation. "I am the prince of all Saiya-jins!"  
  
"Your wish will then be granted," the dragon said as he turned into pure energy. The energy shot straight towards Vegeta. It hit him and the power engulfed his body. A scream of power escaped the light. Bra ran to Goten.  
  
"I can't believe that it's…" she started.  
  
"Your daddy?" Vegeta, now turned to the Dragon King, said. "Well child, I'm sorry but it is true. Now weakling, you and your low class trash boyfriend can die." Vegeta lifted his hand and there was nothing more of Goten or Bra…without any trace of a ki blast either.  
  
* * *  
  
The six teens opened their eyes. They sat up and looked at each other. Pan saw Trunks and tried to get as far away as possible. The same thing happened when Bra saw Goten.  
  
"What's going on?" Trunks asked Pan and Bra.  
  
"Nothing," the two said in unison.  
  
"Ummmm…I have to get going," Pan said. She looked at Bra. "Hey Bra, can you come to my house and help me with something?"  
  
Bra looked at Goten. "Yeah sure!" she said. With that, they were gone.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I just got busy and never got back into writing the story. I closed my site. It sucked. I wasn't getting any fanfics or fanart so it is now disbanded. I've been working on some other stories during school. Look for Miniature Golf Mayhem and another unnamed story soon! 


	11. Everyone Comes Around

Chapter 11: Everyone Comes Around  
  
Bra and Pan took off like bats out of hell. Neither one knew why the other was running. All they knew was that they had to get away from their boyfriends for now. "Pan! Why are we running?" Bra yelled at her friend.  
  
"Did you have a strange dream while we were all knocked out?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah! How did you know?"  
  
"Because I had one too." Both of them stopped and floated there. Pan told Bra about how Trunks was the Dragon King in her dream.  
  
"No way! Goten was the Dragon King in my dream!" Bra exclaimed. "What does this mean?"  
  
"Well, I don't think we can see the future, and I don't think it's Trunks. Do you remember what Krista said?" Pan asked. "She said Trunks was the first to die. So I don't think it could be him."  
  
"You do have a point," Bra agreed. "But what about Goten?"  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks, Goten, Krista, and Tapion all stared off to where Pan and Bra flew off. "What was up with them?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know. They sure were in a hurry," Trunks said. "Hey Goten."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you have a strange dream while you were knocked out?" Trunks asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because I did too. Did it have to do with the Dragon King?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Mine did too. I dreamt that Gohan was the Dragon King and he killed Pan."  
  
"That's odd. I dreamt that Vegeta was the Dragon King and killed both me and Bra," Goten explained. Krista gasped.  
  
"Who did you say the Dragon King was Goten?" she asked.  
  
"Vegeta," he said bluntly. Krista looked sick.  
  
"Oh come on Goten, my dad gave up that evil stuff long ago. There's no way it could be either my dad or your brother," Trunks laughed.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Tapion asked Krista.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to take a walk," she answered as she walked off. The three boys watched her walk off into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean they're dead!?" screamed the evil Dragon King while his demon minions coward in fear at his uproar.  
  
A very brave demon stepped forward. "Well…uh…sir, Trunks and his friends killed them," he said tapping his fingers together.  
  
"TRUNKS???" raged Vegeta as he grabbed the demon and started pummeling it. With each hit he said a word, "I *hit* should *hit* never *hit* had *hit* knocked *hit* that *hit* stupid *hit* bitch *hit* Bulma *hit* up *hit* *hit* *hit*." The demon was now a bloody pulp.  
  
"But Mommy, I don't want to go to school today," the demon cried as he spat teeth out of his mouth. Two demons carried him off on a stretcher. Vegeta's eyes glowed red.  
  
"I guess I'll just take care of them myself…" he laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Bra and Pan flew slowly back to Capsule Corp. They were taking their time trying to come up with an explanation to why they ran off.  
  
"Why don't we tell them that we thought they were one of those demon thingies?" Pan suggested.  
  
"Oh that's great Pan, tell our boyfriends that they look like demons. I'm sure they will love that," Bra said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh," Pan looked at the ground, thinking.  
  
"Why don't we just tell them that we had bad dreams and we were startled when they were the first people we saw?" Bra said.  
  
"Sounds good to me, Bra," Pan said smiling. They flew quicker now having come up with an excuse. Both of them were hoping that their dreams didn't come true.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku swam around looking. He already had six of the seven Dragonballs and just needed one more before he could go home and get something to eat. He swam down towards the bottom of the lake. It had to be around here somewhere. He looked at the dragon radar. He was right on top of it. He looked down. There it was. He swam down and grabbed it. Putting it in his pocket, he put his fingers to his forehead and was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Trunks and Pan were sitting on the roof of Capsule Corp. Pan was sitting in between Trunks' legs and leaning back in his arms. They sat there watching the sun set.  
  
"Pan…I have something to tell you. I've been waiting to tell you this for a few years now," Trunks said softly.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" Pan asked turning around so they were face to face. She looked deep into his baby blue eyes.  
  
"Well…um…I love you," Trunks said looking deep into Pan's eyes. "I've loved you for the longest time and I've never got up enough courage to tell you. I've stood up to all kinds of things, but girls have always scared the hell out of me. Especially you Pan, I don't know why either. It was just every time I wanted to tell you, something happened or…" Trunks was cut off by a kiss from Pan. She kissed him as passionately as she could.  
  
"I love you too, Trunks," Pan said with a smile, after breaking the kiss. She turned around and laid back into his arms. Trunks smiled and the two fell asleep on top of the roof for the rest of the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten and Bra were sitting in the swing in the yard. Goten had his arm around Bra and Bra was leaning her head on his shoulder. They were watching the sunset.  
  
"You know, Bra, the sunset is…uh…really pretty, but it isn't as…uh…pretty as you," Goten said trying now to turn extremely red.  
  
"Son Goten, was that a compliment?" Bra said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it was," Goten said smiling.  
  
"Thank you," Bra said moving closer to Goten. She reached up and gently kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. Bra smiled as the kiss was broken. She leaned back on his shoulder.  
  
Bra looked up at the roof of Capsule Corp. where her best friend was. She saw Pan and Trunks kissing. Good job, girl. Bra smiled and closed her eyes. She slid her head down into Goten's lap and they fell asleep in the swing.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku reappeared in his house. He looked around. Chi-chi was at the stove, cooking. "Hey honey!" Goku said startling Chi-chi.  
  
Chi-chi turned around and looked at Goku. "Goku? Did you find all of them?" she asked. Goku nodded. "Good." She walked over and gave him a hug, then she pulled him down and gave him a kiss. "I love you Goku."  
  
"I love you too, Chi-chi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it! That's the next chapter. I'm sorry I have no work ethic and it takes me forever to get chapters out. Well, I'm out of school now and I may get more of the chapters and some new stories out. E-mail me with any ideas you have or anything you would like to see in the next chapter. Tapion@animenut.com Thanks for reading and please respond. I don't care if you flame me. 


	12. The Time Has Come

Chapter 12: The Time Has Come  
  
Marron woke up early that morning. She was so excited. Drake had been in bad shape the night before and she wanted to make sure he wasn't traumatized. She got out of bed and put on the cutest dress she could find. It was light pink with dark pink flowers on it. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair for about the millionth time. Everything had to be perfect. She hurried out the door to her car. She took off.  
  
* * *  
  
Tapion woke up with a start. He was worried that Krista wouldn't be there when he got up. She still was, and she was still asleep. Tapion had been worried because she took off like that. She had come back in and just smiled at him. She asked if he could sleep next to her and of course he couldn't turn down that beautiful face. He had woke up a few times in the middle of the night and made sure that she was still there. If she left him, he wouldn't know what to do.  
  
He softly kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning handsome," she whispered.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," he said as a smile crossed his lips. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. After the kiss was ended, he asked, "Are you okay? I mean about what Goten said yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, it just struck me as odd that he would know and I had to get my bearings right," she said smiling. She leaned more into his arms and he wrapped them around her tighter.  
  
"Today is going to be tough, Krista."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber. He looked around. "BOY!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Almost instantly, Trunks appeared in front of Vegeta. "Get your worthless friends, the time has come to train."  
  
"Yes sir," Trunks stammered still wiping sleep out of his eyes. He flew off.  
  
It took a few minutes, but Trunks managed to gather Goten, Bra, Pan, Tapion, and Krista. They all waited for instruction from Vegeta. They stood in a straight line, as Vegeta walked the length of them, then turned around and walked back.  
  
"Everyone into the gravity chamber!" Vegeta commanded. All six of the Z teens ran into the chamber. Vegeta walked over to the outer controls. He spoke into the microphone. "Alright, you will do three hours of training and then eat. You will train under one hundred times gravity. Gravity is on…now!" He turned on the gravity. He watched the screen as all the teens braced themselves as the gravity pushed down on them. Vegeta pushed a button and watched as the drones came into view. All the teens paired off with three and began training. Vegeta turned away from the screen. That should keep those brats busy. He got an evil grin on his face and flew off towards Goku's house.  
  
* * *  
  
Marron got to Drakes house and knocked on the door. Drake answered the door. "Hey, cutie," he said smiling.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling back. He kissed her softly on the lips and she smiled bigger. "Ummm…would you like to come with me to my friends' house?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure babe! Let's go!" he way too excitedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Marron asked worried.  
  
"Perfect!" he said kissing her again. Then the two slowly walked towards her car.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku woke up at the break of dawn. He slowly crept out of his room, being careful not to wake Chi-chi. He wanted to get a little exercise in before breakfast. He walked outside into the fresh morning air. It was going to be a beautiful day. It was one of those days where nothing could go wrong. He set out at a brisk run. After he was sure he had ran five miles, he jumped into the air. He did some warm up kicks and punches. After a little warm up, he started using ki blasts, being careful not to damage anything. He practiced like that for a good hour or so. He headed back home. He could already smell Chi-chi's cooking. He sped home quicker. He opened the door to an odd sight. Videl, Gohan, Ubuu, Piccolo, and Chi-chi were sitting at the table, with Vegeta.  
  
"What brings you here Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"I came here to get the Dragonballs and take them back to Capsule Corp." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Okay," Goku said going into his room and coming back with all seven Dragonballs. "Why don't we all go to Capsule Corp. and train? I mean there is plenty of room there and plus, they have the gravity chambers."  
  
"Good idea Dad!" Gohan said smiling. Vegeta growled.  
  
"Okay, so it is settled. We'll go train at Capsule Corp." Goku decided.  
  
"Fine! Just bring the Dragonballs," Vegeta said with an evil smile.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey you all! Marron and Drake are here," came Bulma's voice over the loudspeaker as the drones and the gravity shut off in the chamber. The teens in the chamber walked to the door and came out. Marron and Drake were standing there with Marron holding on to Drake.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Marron said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Nothing really Marron. We're just training," Bra answered.  
  
"I'm hungry," Goten complained.  
  
"Let's go eat," Trunks suggested. All the teens walked into the kitchen, where Bulma had already set out enough lunch for everyone. The teens sat down and began to eat. A mild conversation went around as the teens ate. After they got done, they walked back outside and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Here comes Dad," Bra said.  
  
"My dad and brother are coming too," Goten said. Goku and everyone landed. Goku set Chi-chi down after carrying her the entire way. Everyone greeted each other. Goku gave the Dragonballs to Bulma.  
  
"So are we all going to train together?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, Goku decided it would be a good idea," Videl said. Suddenly, a red light covered the area. The warriors covered their eyes.  
  
"You don't have to worry," an evil voice came from the center of the light. The Dragon King stepped out of the light.  
  
"Oh no," Krista said. "It's him, he's come to take care of everyone." The Dragon King stepped closer to everyone as the red light disappeared. Bulma dropped the Dragonballs.  
  
"Hello everyone," the Dragon King said.  
  
Bulma stared at the Dragon King and said, "Ve…Vegeta?"  
  
"Very good, Bulma," the evil king laughed. The Z fighters took a fighting stance. Vegeta looked at the Dragon King then to the Dragonballs lying on the ground. An evil smile crossed his face. He sneaked around and picked up all the Dragonballs off the ground. He flew away out of everyone's view, into the forest surrounding Capsule Corp.  
  
After a few minutes of staring down the Dragon King, Krista looked around. "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"More importantly, where are the Dragonballs?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, shit," Krista cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know. Really bad cliffhanger, but I wanted to make the final battle the last chapter. So next chapter should be the last one. Hey look! It didn't take me too long to get this chapter out. Maybe I'll have the next one out soon. 


	13. Game Over

Chapter 13: Game Over  
  
"Gohan! Take Bra, Pan, Goten, and everyone else and go find Vegeta. Trunks and I will take care of the Dragon King," Goku instructed.  
  
"You got it Dad," his son answered. Gohan took the rest of the Z fighters off into the woods to search for Vegeta. Trunks and Goku took fighting stances.  
  
"So you two weaklings are going to take care of me?" the Dragon King mocked.  
  
"You got it," Trunks answered. Goku and Trunks powered up, with both going to Super Saiya-jin quickly. The Dragon King powered up too.  
  
"It looks like you lost the ability to go Super Saiya-jin when you fused with Shenron, Vegeta," Goku said.  
  
"Don't call him that! He's not my father and never will be," Trunks screamed. He broke into a rage and attacked the Dragon King. Trunks punched straight for the Dragon King's face. He blocked and smacked Trunks across Capsule Corp.'s yard with ease. Goku watched as Trunks skipped across the grass. He hit a tree and it splintered into thousands of pieces.  
  
The Dragon King laughed maniacally. "I may not be able to go Super Saiya- jin, but I can still kick both of your asses," the Dragon King said with an evil grin on his face. "I've already killed Trunks once, I can do it again. It you Kakarot should be no problem either. After I take care of you two, I'll kill that little bitch Pan and make sure Vegeta makes his wish."  
  
Trunks got up out of the splinters of the tree, with fire in his eyes. Tears started running down his face. "I won't let you touch her," he growled. Trunks gathered as much energy as he could and shot it at the Dragon King. It shot through the air at an alarming rate. The Dragon King managed to jump in the air just in the nick of time. Trunks wasn't done and he controlled the ki and pulled it back towards the Dragon King. The ki chased him through the air. Trunks shot Goku a look. Goku understood and shot into the air after the Dragon King, who was pulling away from the energy blast.  
  
A sweat broke out on Trunks forehead. It was hard work keeping his ki flowing. He watched Goku chase down the Dragon King. He caught him, and passed him. "Kamaehamea…HA!" Goku shouted as he shot his own ki attack. Trunks anticipated the Dragon King's move. He moved the ki attack up and the Dragon King dodged the Kamaehameaha wave…right into Trunks' attack.  
  
It exploded around him. A scream came from the explosion. Smoke filled the area around where the Dragon King once was. Goku looked down at Trunks, who was on his hands and knees, breathing hard. Trunks looked up at Goku and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan flew around looking for Vegeta, but he was hiding his ki. I'll be able to find him when he summons the dragon, but it may be too late then. He thought to himself. He continued looking, just hoping to Kami that he didn't get his wish granted.  
  
* * *  
  
Drake pushed through some brush. He didn't know what he was doing there and he didn't know exactly what was going on. He pushed into a clearing. He saw someone. It was that guy everyone was looking for. There were seven orange balls on the ground in front of him. They were glowing.  
  
"Great Shenron! Arise to grant me my wish!" the guy shouted. The glow got stronger and the sky started to turn dark.  
  
What the hell is going on? Drake thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku floated down next to Trunks and helped him to his feet. "Good move Trunks."  
  
"Thanks Goku, it took a bunch of my energy," Trunks said as he powered down to normal.  
  
"We won't have to worry about him anymore," Goku said.  
  
"Is that so?" came an evil laugh. The smoke cleared and the Dragon King was still floating there. He had an evil grin on his face. He fired a ki shot at Trunks and Goku. Goku pushed Trunks out of the way and blocked it. Smoke rose up from Goku after the blast hit, but he was okay. Goku and Trunks powered back up to Super Saiya-jin. They flew up at the Dragon King, whose eyes were starting to glow red. He spit fire at the two Super Saiya-jins. They dodged in the nick of time. Trunks flew around to one side while Goku went to the other. They circled around the Dragon King, looking for an opening.  
  
"Kamehamea...HA!" All three of them looked down to see Krista shooting her ki up at the Dragon King. He didn't have time to dodge or block. It hit him full power. It knocked him to the ground. Within seconds Tapion was on the Dragon King, holding him down with his foot and had his sword to his throat.  
  
"Move an inch and your head will be laying on the ground over there," he said. The Dragon King set still. Krista, Trunks, and Goku joined him.  
  
"So what do we do with him?" Trunks asked.  
  
Krista thought for a moment, "I have an idea," she said. "He fused with the eternal dragon…I have a wish. Go away and never come back."  
  
"No! You can't," his eyes started to glow red. "Nooooooooo!" he screamed as he imploded, and was gone.  
  
"Good thinking Krista!" Tapion said smiling.  
  
"No time to celebrate, we have to find Vegeta," Goku reminded the teens. All four took off in different directions to find the Saiya-jin prince.  
  
* * *  
  
Drake watched, scared to death, as the dragon appeared from the seven balls. It was huge and terrifying.  
  
"I am the eternal dragon. I will grant you two wishes," Shenron said.  
  
"Good," Vegeta growled with an evil smile on his face. "Eternal Dragon! I wish to be fused with you and have your great power!"  
  
"My power will tear a normal human apart," the dragon warned.  
  
"I am NOT a human and I will be able to withstand your power," Vegeta said throwing his hands into the air.  
  
"Your wish will be granted."  
  
"VEGETA! NO!" Drake looked to where the voice came from. He saw Marron and another boy, Ubuu, floating in the air. He looked back to Vegeta.  
  
"Too late humans!" Vegeta screamed as the dragon turned yellow and into a giant beam of energy. Vegeta let out an evil laugh. Drake stared in disbelief as the energy flowed towards Vegeta. Marron and Ubuu were too far away to do anything. It was up to Drake. He shot out of his hiding place at a full sprint heading straight for Vegeta.  
  
"Nooooo!" Drake screamed at the top of his lungs as he hit Vegeta with his shoulder, knocking the Saiya-jin off balance just enough so he would move. Vegeta fell out of the way and the energy hit Drake. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MARRON…I LOVE YOU!" he screamed as the energy filled his body.  
  
"DRAKE! NO!" Marron screamed as she watched in horror. Drake's body was on fire. It was too much. He couldn't handle it. There was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Drake was gone. Marron flew at full speed to the place where her boyfriend once was. The other Z fighters joined her slowly, each coming to the place where the dragon had been.  
  
Marron was in tears as she sat on her knees where Drake had been. "Why did you have to do that? WHY?" she screamed into the sky. All the Z women cried too, but they were comforted by their significant others. All except Bulma. Ubuu walked over to Marron and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry Marron, I don't know what to say," he whispered into her ear. She collapsed in his arms. He held her there.  
  
"Marron, I know it may not help any, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I let my evil thoughts get the better of me, like I use to," Vegeta confessed to the sobbing teenager. He had tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's okay Vegeta, I forgive you, but please leave me alone," the girl cried. "I need to be alone." All the Z fighters started to walk away. "Ubuu, will you wait for me? Please?" she asked him. He nodded and waited a few yards behind her.  
  
Marron stared down at the spot Drake had been standing before he disappeared. "I love you too, Drake," she whispered into the wind. She turned around and walked away from the spot. And I will find a way to bring you back. Ubuu hugged her and the two walked off together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it! That is the end of The Dragon King. Thanks for reading it. I would like to think all the people who kept reading as I wrote (slowly). I may make a sequel. It depends on the response. Please respond to the ending and tell me what you think. I'm sorry, I know the ending was depressing, but I thought it was a good ending. Thanks for reading again and make sure you read my other stories. 


End file.
